Alternative France
by Luciferou
Summary: On connait l'histoire de la France mais que savons nous de son 2p? Suivons la vie de François et des expériences qui ont façonné la nation qu'il est aujourd'hui à travers des siècles d'Histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre de mon histoire sur 2P France (ici François). J'ai toujours été inspiré par cet univers et j'ai décidé de me lancer en voyant le super travail de Dragonna sur la 2P FACE Family! J'ai fait quelques recherches et mélangé tout cela à ma sauce et voila ce premier chapitre ^^.

C'est un peu un chapitre d'introduction qui explique l'enfance de 2P France. Au début François va semblé être OOC mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai imaginé la raison du pourquoi du comment il est devenu un insocial de premier ordre et cette facette de François ne va durer que pour ce chapitre et encore.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient (sniff) sauf l'intrigue, ce qui est une faible consolation...

Avertissements: OOC (pendant un petit instant pour ne pas trop choquer les lecteurs), violence et c'est tout pour ce chapitre.

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant mais il y a un peu de Bromance.

Pour vous aidez à voir plus clairement:

Ghazi = 2P Egypte

Hermès = 2P Grèce

Julian (ici Julius) = 2P Espagne

Luciano(ici Lucianus pour faire plus romain) = 2P Veneziano

Flavio (ici Flavius pour la même raison) = 2P Romano

François/Danaël (nom que j'empreinte à Saemi67 car je le trouve superbe et qu'il fait penser à la déesse celte Dana)/Gallia/Franciscus = 2P France

Il y a la présence de 2P Rome, 2P Gaule, 2P Germania et de Clovis.

Je pense que c'est tout pour l'instant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Le petit garçon regarda avec admiration sa mère. Elle avait natté ses longs cheveux blonds, abandonné ses tuniques et saies colorées. Elle portait à présent un lourd manteau bleu qui cachait sa tunique courte et ses braies. Elle finit de se préparer en mettant un torque en or à tête de loups. L'enfant la trouva très belle mais se demandait pourquoi elle mettait ces vêtements habituellement réservé aux hommes.

« Maman pourquoi tu portes ces vêtements ?

- Je me prépare pour la guerre mon petit Danaël. »

Le petit garçon se demanda ce qu'était la guerre. Il vivait dans un petit village avec sa mère depuis des années. Il se souvenait vaguement de son premier souvenir, une sombre forêt remplie d'esprits protecteurs.

« C'est quoi la guerre Maman ?

- C'est quand on se bat contre un autre pays.

- Pourquoi tu fais la guerre Maman, demanda curieusement le garçon, tu es gentille et les personnes gentilles ne se battent pas, non ? »

Gaule sourit caressa doucement les cheveux blonds de son fils.

« Tu es tellement doux mon petit... Tu sais que Maman est une nation n'est ce pas ?

- Oui comme moi !

« Oui comme toi. Et bien parfois des nations se battent entre elles même si elles sont gentilles. On suit ce que notre peuple veut et on réagit en conséquence.

- Je vais me battre moi aussi Maman ? »

L'ancienne nation écarquilla les yeux. Il était hors de questions que son bébé affronte les horreurs de la guerre, il était doux et innocent. Il devait le rester pour de nombreux siècles. Elle ferait tout pour que les beaux yeux pourpres de son petit Danaël ne regardent jamais les monstruosités de la vie. Elle en faisait le serment.

« Non, toi tu vas aller dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Je demanderais aux esprits et aux dieux de veiller sur toi. Il ne faut pas que Rome te trouve.

- C'est comme cela qu'elle s'appelle la gentille nation contre qui tu dois te battre ? »

Gaule ria, son enfant était tellement mignon. Il était difficile de s'imaginer Rome en « gentille nation », mais elle ne dirais rien pour contre dire son bébé.

« Oui, c'est son nom, répondit elle gentiment, et il ne doit pas te trouver mon petit !

- Pourquoi ? » Danaël ne comprenait pas, si Rome était une gentille nation, ce n'était pas grave si il le trouvait. « Est ce grave s'il me trouve ?

- Oui c'est dangereux même. » devant le regard perdu de son bébé, elle essaya de lui expliquer clairement. « Vois tu mon petit nous voulons tout les deux gagner, s'il te trouve il pourra t'utiliser contre moi et je perdrais. Je ne pourrais plus venir te chercher... »

Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux. Il voulait que sa mère vienne le chercher, il ferait attention et l'attendrais.

« D'accord Maman, je vais tout faire pour ne pas être trouvé, je te le promets.

- C'est bien mon fils, moi je ferais tout pour te protéger. » La nation embrassa le front de son fils. « je te le promets ! »

Le fils de Gaule sourit joyeusement, sa mère allait le protéger. Pour qu'elle soit fière de lui, il jura qu'il allait être sage pendant son absence, et il prierait tous les jours pour son retour.

« Je t'aime Maman, j'espère que tu va vite revenir me chercher.

- Je t'aime mon petit, je ferais tout pour qu'on puisse vivre heureux tous les deux. »

Danaël enfouit son visage dans le ventre de sa mère et la serra fort dans ses petits bras. Il allait attendre et sa mère allait vite revenir le chercher et ils allaient de nouveaux être heureux.

* * *

« Tu me promets que tu seras sage mon petit.

- Oui Maman, je vais prier pour que tu reviennes le plus vite possible ! »

Gaule prit son enfant dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser ici mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Son absence lui donnerait une force encore plus grande pour vaincre cet envahisseur de romain.

« Je vais te confier à Kiez pendant mon absence, elle veillera sur toi.

- Qui est Kiez Maman.

- C'est une amie, tu vas bientôt la voire. »

Son fils sur sa hanche, elle prit une longue inspiration et siffla une étrange mélodie. Elle sourit en entendant des bruissements dans les buissons. Une louve de deux mètres de haut apparut en face d'eux, son pelage était blanc et ses yeux dorés étaient fixés sur les deux nations.

« Voila Kiez mon petit, c'est une vieille amie à moi, elle prendra soin de toi. »

Danaël hocha la tête et regarda prudemment sa nouvelle gardienne.

Gaule s'avança vers l'esprit et caressa affectueusement la fourrure de son amie. Elle installa son fils sur le dos de la louve et regarda la paire avec amour.

« Je dois te laisser mon petit mais sache que je reviendrais bientôt et que je t'aime.

- Je t'aime Maman, reviens vite ! »

Gaule regarda son fils disparaître peu à peu dans l'ombre protectrice de la forêt. Elle sourit, son fils était en sécurité maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à affronter Rome et à revenir.

Elle tourna le dos aux bois et partit rejoindre ses armées, déterminée à gagner.

* * *

La vie dans la forêt était douce et tranquille. Danaël apprenait tous les jours quelque chose de nouveau. Il avait découvert que Kiez pouvait parler avec lui dans son esprit.

Il apprenait les traditions et les histoires de son peuple. Il apprenait la magie et le savoir précieux des druides. C'était une étape importante pour lui, il devait être le plus formé possible pour pouvoir aider sa mère.

Il était tellement impatient de la revoir. Le temps s'écoulait rapidement mais son absence se faisait tout de même sentir. Il s'occupait toute la journée pour ne pas y penser trop fortement et être envahis par la tristesse.

La magie des bois l'entourait et le consolait. Il était heureux de vivre ici. Il s'était fait de nombreux amis sous le regard protecteur de Kiez. Il s'amusait avec les fées et les esprits de la forêt. Il adorait prendre dans ses bras des lapins qui étaient tout doux et tout chauds. Il aimait par dessus tout se blottir contre la fourrure de la louve et regarder les étoiles, priant pour la victoire de sa mère et pour son retour.

Tous les soirs après ce petit rituel, il s'endormait le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur remplis de chaleur.

* * *

Danaël avait une sorte de pressentiment. Les esprits étaient agités et Kiez avait quitté la forêt depuis quelques jours. Il serra doucement contre le petit lapin dans ses bras, cherchant du réconfort.

Il sentait que quelque chose de grand allait arriver aujourd'hui. Il se consola en pensant à ses amis près de lui. Les fées parlaient entre elles et jouaient avec ses cheveux blonds.

Il entendit un bruissement et tous ses amis disparurent instinctivement, le laissant seul avant son lapin dans la clairière ensoleillée.

Une ombre apparut sur lui et la petite nation regarda devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en ne voyant rien. Un petit rire la fit se retourner.

Le garçon vit un homme se tenant fièrement debout derrière lui. Il était très grand et portait une armure d'or. Sa peau était dorée par le soleil, ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux vermeils le fixaient attentivement.

L'homme s'agenouilla près de lui et lui sourit gentiment.

« Dis moi mon petit, comment ce fait il qu'un petit garçon aussi joli que toi soit seul dans cette forêt perdu ? »

Danaël hésita à répondre, l'homme semblait gentil et il avait la même impression de sécurité que quand il était au près de sa mère.

« J'attends que Maman vienne me chercher. Elle m'a laissé ici pour que je sois en sécurité.

- Je vois, répondit calmement le brun, et pourquoi est elle partie ? »

Le petit garçon se mordilla la lèvre de tristesse, il détourna ses yeux embués de larmes.

« Elle est partie combattre une gentille nation mais moi je ne veux pas que les nations se battent entre elles ! » cria-t il désespérer.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit. « dis moi, est ce que ta maman s'appelle Gaule ?

- Oui ! C'est le nom de ma maman ! Vous la connaissez ? , demanda le garçon tout excité, est ce qu'elle va bien ? »

L'homme ria devant l'enthousiasme de l'enfant.

« Du calme mon petit ! Oui je connais ta mère.

- Mais qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Rome et je suis là pour toi.

-Po-pour moi ?

- Oui, j'ai gagné la guerre et ta mère est partie se reposer. Je suis là pour m'occuper de toi à sa place. »

Le petit blond était figé sur place, sa mère avait perdu et Rome était en face de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment réagir.

« Viens mon petit, je vais t'emmener vers ta nouvelle maison. »

Rome prit sa nouvelle province dans ses bras et commença à marcher vers son camps. Ils allaient partir vers sa ville dans quelques jours, laissant à l'enfant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.

Danaël relâcha son petit lapin et posa sa tête contre le cœur du brun. Le bruit des battements le bercèrent et il s'endormit, laissant derrière lui ses amis et la forêt de Brocéliande. Il commençait sa nouvelle vie dans les bras de Rome.

* * *

L'enfant était complètement subjugué devant la beauté de la ville de Rome. C'était tellement grand, tellement beau, tellement tout. Il était habitué à vivre dans un petit village et dans la forêt, il sentait la peur lui serrer le ventre.

Rome sembla ressentir son malaise et le serra plus fort contre son torse puissant. Le petit blond se cala un peu plus contre la cape rouge du brun. Il aimait l'odeur et elle le rassurait un peu.

Ils s'étaient séparés des troupes victorieuses les laissant rentrer dans la ville sous les ovations des habitants. Ils avaient pris un petit chemin caché et arrivaient devant un immense palais. Ils étaient à la maison

* * *

Danaël à présent Gallia, s'était habitué à sa nouvelle vie. Il avait rencontré ses frères, les fils et les provinces de l'empire.

Il y avait les deux fils de Rome, ses deux héritiers. Il y avait le plus âgé, Flavius, ses cheveux étaient blonds comme les siens mais un peu plus foncé, ses yeux vermeils étaient comme ceux de son père. Flavius aimait observer tout de loin et agir à distance, il était le plus jeune et le plus talentueux stratège de la ville.

Lucianus était plus jeune, il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux vermeils marque de la famille. Il avait de grandes capacités militaires et stratégiques mais il était par dessus tout fasciné par la couleur rouge.

Les deux frères de sangs aimaient faire des blagues aux autres habitants du palais, heureusement Gallia n'avait pas été victimes de ces farces, du moins pour l'instant.

Il y avait son grand frère Égypte, appelé Ghazi, un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux d'or continuellement soulignés de khôl. Il était sauvage et agressif, ne supportant pas sa défaite face à Rome. Il utilisait chaque prétexte pour tenter, soit de s'échapper, soit de se venger de la vieille nation en invoquant la magie de ses dieux. La petite nation gallo-romaine était intrigué par son frère aîné.

Son autre grand frère était Hermès représentant de la Grèce. Il était brun et ses yeux étaient d'un étrange bleu clair qu'il trouvait hypnotisant. Hermès était très silencieux, il observait tout et écrivait tout le temps sur ses manuscrits. Il semblait tout comprendre et tout savoir. Gallia aimait être près de lui, sa présence était apaisante.

Sa nouvelle vie était pleine de surprise, il apprenait le latin et le grec pour ne plus être une nation barbare mais une puissante province de Rome. Il était fier de ses capacités d'apprentissage, déjà avec les druides il avait était fasciné par l'acquisition du savoir, à présent il pouvait s'instruire de tout son soûl.

Sa mère et ses amis de la forêt lui manquait beaucoup mais il avait tourné une page de sa vie et ferait tout pour être fort et puissant comme son nouveau père. Il n'oublierait jamais les secrets de son peuple mais il les garderait pour lui, souvenirs et connaissances qu'il chérirait de tout son cœur.

* * *

Cette journée était particulière, son père avait demandé à lui et ses frères de se réunir devant les escaliers du palais et de l'attendre. Il était rare que Rome fasse cela, habituellement il laissait ses provinces vivre leur vie, surtout Égypte qui ne manquait pas d'imagination pour tenter de le tuer. Gallia trouvait son frère égyptien très drôle et regardait avec une joie innocente ses tentatives.

Il effaça les plis imaginaires de sa tunique et attendait avec ennuie l'arrivée de Rome. Ses frères étaient plus agités, Flavius et Lucianus complotaient leur prochain coup, Hermès lisait un texte ancien et Ghazi ruminait tout seul. La nation gallo-romaine espérait que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes et Rome arriva enfin à leur plus grand soulagement. Ce dernier leur sourit et leur expliqua qu'il avait gagner ses campagnes en Espagne. Égypte grogna plus fort, ressemblant à un lion en colère. Grèce écrivit vite cette information sur un des ses papyrus. Flavius et Lucianus regardèrent leur père avec fierté.

Il était content que son père aie gagné mais il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de ce rassemblement.

Rome ria devant leur air perdu et souleva dans un geste théâtral sa cape, dévoilant la présence d'un petit garçon près des jambes de la nation aînée. L'empire romain leur présenta leur nouveau frère, l'incarnation de l'Espagne.

Gallia était heureux d'avoir un nouveau frère, il espérait pouvoir jouer avec lui.

* * *

Julius et Gallia étaient considérés comme les meilleurs amis du monde. Lucianus était heureux de voir son autre frère blond trouver un complice comme lui avait son frère de sang. Flavius était toujours méfiant de ce nouveau frère, il n'avait pas confiance en lui et le montrait bien en lui jouant des tours. Hermès était toujours aussi calme et notait toujours tout dans ses manuscrits. Égypte s'en fichait un peu, il jouait avec ses frères de temps en temps, quand il ne complotait une nouvelle vengeance contre Rome.

Gallia aimait vraiment son frère aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts comme les grands champs de son pays. Ils faisaient tout ensemble, ils dormaient, jouaient, mangeaient ensemble. Ils étaient inséparable.

Julius était très affectueux et adorait le prendre dans ses bras. Cela ne dérangeait pas la nation gallo-romaine, cela lui rappelait sa mère.

* * *

Ce soir là les enfants de Rome étaient agacés. L'empire était revenu victorieux d'une campagne militaire et fêtait cela avec ses généraux. Il n'y avait rien de gênant pour l'instant, sauf que leur père leur avait demandé de faire le service à la place des serviteurs et des esclaves. Pendant cette période troublé il n'avait pas confiance, il ne voulait que l'empoisonnement d'un de ses hommes gâche sa soirée.

C'est comme cela que Gallia et ses frères s'étaient retrouvés vêtus de nouvelles tuniques blanches et de bijoux.

La nation gallo-romaine était énervée, elle avait prévu avec ses frères de regarder les étoiles et de comparer ensembles les histoires de leurs peuples. C'était des soirées qu'ils organisaient de temps en temps et celle de ce soir était annulée.

Il ruminait dans sa barbe inexistante et déambulait dans la salle avec une jarre de vin de plus en plus vide. Il allait bientôt devoir en rechercher une.

« Gallia, mon frère tu vas bien ? »

Le blond sourit pour rassurer son frère Julius qui semblait inquiet.

« Bon, ne va nulle part seul, ces hommes sont complètement ivres, je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive !

- Je ferais attention.

- Bien. »

Julius lui frotta la tête et reparti servir les hommes en fête.

Gallia ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude de son frère et ne savait ce qu'un de ces hommes pouvait bien lui faire.

Il resservit quelques verres et décida de chercher une autre jarre. Il sortit de la salle de fête et se dirigeât vers une pièce où de nombreuses jarres et plats attendaient d'être servis aux vainqueurs.

Il posa sa jarre vide et en prit une autre. Elle était lourde mais il arriverait à la porter.

« Ah, c'est là que tu te cachais ma jolie ! »

Gallia se retourna et regarda curieusement l'homme qui venait d'apparaître. C'était l'un des généraux de son père, il avait sentit son regard dans son dos depuis le début de la soirée mais ne comprenait l'obstination de l'homme à le regarder.

Il essaya de sortir mais l'homme lui bloquait la voie.

« Je dois rejoindre la fête, laissez moi passer, demanda calmement la nation blonde, mes frères m'attendent.

- Ne sois pas si pressée ma belle, les autres s'occupent parfaitement bien de mes confrères. Jouons tous les deux. »

L'homme s'approcha et enleva la jarre des bras de Gallia pour la jeter au sol. Le bruit fit sursauter la nation blonde et rire l'homme. Gallia sentit quelque chose tordre son ventre, une sorte d'instinct lui ordonnant de fuir.

L'homme le poussa contre le sol et Gallia ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. L'homme avait ses yeux troublés et un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas aimer autant que moi... »

L'homme se pencha contre son cou et commença à le lécher et le mordiller. Il frissonna de dégoût, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais c'était mal.

L'homme écarta ses jambes, plaça ses mains calleuses sous sa tunique et commença à caresser ses cuisses.

Gallia sentit la panique monter en lui, des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le contact de cet homme était différent de celui de sa mère ou de sa nouvelle famille. Il le trouvait répugnant et voulait par dessus tout se dégager de là et partir se cacher. Il se sentit perdre pied et une sorte d'instinct animal s'empara de lui.

Il tendit tous ses membres et se prépara à bouger. L'homme au dessus de lui était trop occuper à toucher et souiller sa peau. Il respira un bon coup et se lança. Il balança sa main vers le visage de l'homme ivre et poussa du sien le corps de l'homme qui était sous le choc.

Il avait fait de belles balafres avec ses ongles mais ne s'attarda pas sur son exploit.

Il courut vers la sortie et chercha une cachette. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps, il était comme une bête sauvage traquer par des chasseurs.

Il se cacha derrière une colonne et essaya de reprendre son souffles et ses esprits. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, cet homme avait réveillé quelque chose de sombre qui sommeillait en lui. Il avait peur de cette chose mais elle le rendait fort et il avait besoin de cette force pour s'échapper et rejoindre ses frères.

Il sentit une main s'abattre violemment sur lui et comprimer son bras. Il retint un gémissement de terreur pur, il ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse s'il voulait s'en sortir.

« Te voilà sale petite catin ! Tu vas payer ce que tu as fait à mon visage ! »

L'homme le gifla de toutes ses forces et il tomba au sol sous la puissance de l'impact. Il sentit l'autre s'installer entre ses jambes et il voulait mourir.

« Tu vas le regretter... » grogna l'homme dans sa barbe, perdu dans ses pensées.

Gallia ne pouvait plus bouger, il avait mal au bras et la gifle l'avait sonné. Il sentait les caresses de l'autre devenir de plus en plus prononcées et intrusive, elles s'approchaient de ses fesses. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur les souvenirs de sa mère, il voulait quitter son corps et ne plus ressentir ces attouchements qui le dégoûtaient.

« Eh toi ! Touches pas à mon frère salaud ! »

C'était la voix de Julius qui se précipitait vers l'homme qui agresser son frère. Il se jeta sur lui et commença à le frapper de toutes ses forces.

Gallia était immobile sur le sol, complètement perdu. Il entendait les bruits de lutte mais il n'arrivait pas à réagir. Il sentait quelques choses de brisé en lui et il savait que plus rien ne serrait comme avant.

Julius était à califourchon sur l'enfoiré qui avait oser de profiter de l'innocence de son frère. C'était un des vieux généraux de son père qui pensait pouvoir obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait par ce qu'il s'était distinguer durant les campagnes militaires. Il l'avait vu lorgner son frère et poser ses yeux sales sur lui.

Il lécha le sang qui coulait de sa lèvres ouverte par un des coups traîtres de l'autre. Il surplombait l'homme essoufflé et ensanglanté et bloquait tous ces membres. Il agrippa avec force le cou et commença à serrer avec toute sa rage. En voyant son frère impuissant sur le sol, les yeux vides comme morts, il avait senti une envie de tuer l'envahir et il s'était lancer.

Il avait frapper le corps en dessous de lui avec toutes les forces que pouvait fournir son jeune corps de nation. Maintenant il serrait de plus en plus le cou entre ses mains avec un sourire qu'il ne pensait pas posséder. L'autre se débattait de moins en moins, son visage était rouge et ses yeux révulser.

Julius ria sans pouvoir se contrôler, l'homme ne bougeait plus à présent. Il était mort et c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Il lâcha le corps et recula en tremblant. Il l'avait tué et il avait adoré cela.

Il respira et se dirigea en rampant vers son frère toujours aussi immobile. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serra de toutes ses forces et caressa tendrement les doux cheveux qu'il aimait tant. Il recouvrait peu à peu la tunique blanche et les mèches blondes de sang, le sang de l'autre. Il n'aimait pas voir cette couleur sur son frère mais il ne voulait pas lâcher, sous aucun prétexte. Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues mais il avait envie de rire en même temps.

Ils restèrent sans bouger jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

Depuis cette soirée là Gallia et Julius n'étaient plus les mêmes. Le blond ne supportait plus que quiconque le touche et n'acceptait avec réticence l'affection de ses frères. Il s'était refermé sur lui même et plus aucune émotion ne pouvait être lu sur son visage, lui qui était si expressif. Il avait demander à son père de commencer plus tôt son entraînement et devenait de plus en plus un être impitoyable.

Julius avec une mèche de cheveux blancs qui était apparut à l'avant de sa chevelure, personne ne savait pourquoi. Il était devenu instable émotionnellement passant facilement de la joie à la colère. Il trouvait plaisir à faire mal aux autres durant les entraînements et on devait le retenir de tuer ses adversaires qu'il avait vaincu. Il était devenu plus protecteur envers ses frères, en particulier Gallia pour qui il avait tuer son premier homme et n'hésiterait pas à recommencer pour protéger sa famille.

Les autres membres de la famille eux aussi étaient devenu instable, Lucianus devenait sanglant et brutale, Flavius plus froid et impitoyable, Hermès lui si impassible avait découvert une passion pour le combat et la destruction et Ghazi changeait périodiquement de comportement, il pouvait être très calme et froidement recueillit et devenir sauvage et violent.

Rome se désolait que sa fête et sa famille aient été perturbées par un de ses généraux trop prétentieux. Il était cependant trop tard pour arranger les choses, il repartait bientôt pour une autre guerre et il espérait que sa famille aille mieux durant son absence.

* * *

Les choses ne s'étaient pas arranger, elles avaient empirées même. Gallia était devenu plus froid que la glace, Antonius plus instable que jamais, Lucianus ne pouvait pas rester calme sans faire couler le sang au moins une fois pendant la journée, Flavius organisait et nourrissait de nombreux conflits pour apporter le chaos dans le palais avec l'aide plus que volontaire d'Hermès qui ressortait les stratégies de guerres de ses ancêtres, Ghazi allait souvent au cirque pour se défouler et affronter les bêtes sauvages avec la même brutalité.

Rome au plus haut de sa gloire commençait à ressentir des choses, l'empire était instable, des vagues de barbares turco-mongoles se dirigeaient et essayait de prendre possession de ses terres. Il résistait pour l'instant mais il se sentait en déclin, surtout avec Germania au nord qui se faisait lui aussi de plus en plus envahissant.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir, il espérait le plus tard possible et s'il devait mourir, car tout le monde doit mourir un jour, il priait pour que ses fils soient sains et saufs.

* * *

Julius couvrit avec fermeté les yeux de Gallia qui tremblait contre lui. Il ne voulait pas que son frère voit cela. C'était un véritable massacre, la ville était à feu et à sang. Son père et son empire était tombé.

Lui et ses frères essayaient de se cacher de la vue de ces barbares. Hermès tenait dans ses bras Lucianus qui était complètement perdu, Ghazi faisait pareil avec Flavius qui se débattait un peu.

Le brun à la mèche blanche priait ces soit-disant dieux pour qu'il puisse survivre. Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant avec les corps brisés de ses frères près de lui. Il voulait vivre et les protéger par dessus tout.

Il fronça les sourcils de détermination, il se promit que si un barbares osait s'approcher d'eux il ferait tout pour le massacrer même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Il vit le même regard déterminé chez les deux autres aînés de la fratrie. Ils feraient tout pour protéger leurs petits frères.

La mise à sac de Rome avait été horrible. Gallia et ses frères vivaient à présent avec Germania. Il les avait trouvé recroquevillé contre un mur de l'ancien palais à présent en ruine.

Une énorme tension régnait dans la petite hutte de la nation germanique. Les latins toisaient avec haine leur « geôlier ». Ce dernier semblait totalement inconscient de l'aversion que lui portait ses nouvelles acquisitions. Il les traitait avec beaucoup de respect et si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi d'affections.

Les frères sentaient au plus profond d'eux même qu'ils allaient être séparés. Les différents groupes de nomades barbares avaient élu domicile sur leurs terres respectives. Ils allaient devoir rejoindre les nouveaux chefs de leurs pays.

Gallia ressentit, depuis longtemps, de la peur, une peur panique. Il ne voulait pas rester seul, quand il était seul on lui faisait du mal. Gallia ne voulait plus jamais avoir mal ou ressentir l'impuissance. Il devait faire attention, le monde était mauvais et ses frères étaient sa seule lueur d'espoir. En apparence il était toujours aussi calme mais la nuit il sentait la peur et la tristesse l'envahir. Tous les soirs des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que Gallia et Julius. Ghazi était le premier à leur être enlevé, la nation égyptienne s'était débattue bravement mais il avait été emmener sous les yeux désespérer de ses frères en lançant malédictions sur malédictions. Hermès avait été emmené calmement, il avait longuement serré ses frères dans ses bras et il avait disparu. Les frères de sang avaient suivi juste après, ils avaient tentés plusieurs fois de s'enfuir pour pourvoir ensuite chercher leurs frères restant mais cela c'était soldé par un échec.

Gallia sentait au plus profond de lui même que l'un d'eux, les derniers frères encore unis, allait partir. Il sentit la panique monter en lui et il ne savait pas comment se calmer. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses émotions qui semblaient être figées ou mortes.

Il sentit Julius se coller à lui pour le rassurer. Il se détendit immédiatement. Le toucher des autres le répugnait mais celui de son frère était une sorte de baume pour son âme.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se blottit encore plus contre son frère. Germania était rentré dans la pièce, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Les hommes qui le suivaient s'approchèrent et arrachèrent Julius de ses bras.

Le brun se débattit immédiatement et insulta ses adversaires avec toute sa haine. Il réussit à se dégager et tenta de s'enfuir mais un des hommes lui attrapa les cheveux et fracassa sa tête contre un des murs de la pièce. Sous la violence de l'impact et affaibli par les invasions, le garçon sombra dans l'inconscience.

Gallia regarda, immobile, ces hommes emmener son frère, son seul pilier restant loin de lui. Il était seul désormais. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il s'autorisa à pleurer.

* * *

« Gallia voici Clovis, le chef des francs et de tes terres, expliqua calmement Germania, tu vas vivre avec lui à présent.

- C'est donc toi l'incarnation de nos terres, tu es bien frêle..., marmonna le chef des francs, dorénavant tu seras Franciscus, celui qui est libre car c'est ce qu'est notre peuple ! »

Franciscus, anciennement Gallia, regarda son nouveau chef. Il était grand et possédait une musculature imposante. Il avait les cheveux blonds et des yeux perçant. La nation ressentit tout de suite une connexion avec cet homme.

Germania tenta de l'étreindre mais il se dégagea brusquement. Il ignora le regard peiné que lui lançait l'autre nation blonde. Ses frères disparus personnes ne pouvaient le toucher, cela le dégoûtait.

Clovis ria devant le regard revêche de sa nation. Il sentait un grand pouvoir dans ce petit corps et il ferait tout pour le rendre fort.

« Viens Franciscus, je vais te montrer à ton peuple. »

La nation suivit docilement son chez. Le visage vide et le cœur glacé. Sa nouvelle vie commençait.

~À suivre~

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me demander quels passages historiques vous voulez que j'écrive, quels "couples" (avec François cela va être difficile de faire de la romance ...) vous voulez voire etc etc j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et à bientôt!

Cordialement :3


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre avec notre 2P France!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue (faible consolation...)

Avertissement: Alternance entre IC et OOC (je donne de faux espoirs à François, ne suis-je pas sadique?), un peu de romance (hé!hé!hé!)

Pairing: un peu de Fruk et Scot/France...

Note: J'ai pris la décision que les nations latines (2P France, 2P Espagne, 2P Grèce, 2P Egypte, 2P Veneziano, 2P Romano), ne sont pas croyantes, ils sont les héritiers de la philosophie et de la pensée grecque. Je ne tiens pas à insulter les croyances et les religions de chacun, vous êtes libre de croire ce que vous voulez^^ Mais il me semblait logique de prendre cette direction (surtout pour les 2P) et de vous prévenir. Je ne veux offenser personne!

Présence de 2P Angleterre, 2P Ecosse, 2P Egypte, 2P Espagne, 2P Danemark, 2P Saint Empire Germanique et mentions de plusieurs rois.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Depuis le départ de ses frères Franciscus était seul. Il vivait avec son roi mais la solitude le rongeait. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche, qu'on l'approche même. Son chef le laissait relativement tranquille, ce qui le gênait c'était la présence. Il ne voulait pas sentir leurs regards curieux sur son corps. Il voulait revoir son père et ses frères dans leur palais à Rome, il voulait que l'homme qui avait tout détruit n'aie jamais existé. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, quand il était heureux avec sa famille.

* * *

Franciscus se trouvait dans une situation délicate. Son chef Clovis allait se convertir au catholicisme, il n'était pas contre, son roi faisait ce qu'il voulait. Le véritable problème était que lui aussi il devait être baptiser et devenir la fille aînée de l'Église catholique.

Il n'avait jamais crû au dieux romains, il n'allait pas croire à ce Dieu chrétien non plus. Sinon son existence même était remise en question et depuis des siècle il était bel et bien vivant.

« Viens ici Franciscus ! Tu dois te préparer pour cet heureux événement !

- Pourquoi dois-je me faire baptiser alors que vous savez clairement mes opinions à propos de cette religion. Et pourquoi dois je porter ces vêtements ridicules, je ne suis pas une fille.

- Mais tu es si mignon dedans, il faut que tu sois beau, tu vas devenir la fille aînée de l'Église catholique tout de même !

- Cela est tout à fait ridicule. Je ne crois pas en votre Dieu, il n'était pas là avant et ne sera toujours pas là bien longtemps après votre mort, vous savez. »

Clotide soupira, la nation était tellement mignonne et si froide en même temps. Elle ne pouvait même pas en profiter. Elle espérait avoir bientôt des enfants pour pouvoir se consoler.

La reine s'inquiétait un peu aussi, le petit garçon devait faire attention à ses mots ou il passerait pour un hérétique.

« Ne dis pas cela à haute voix, tu pourrais être considéré comme un traître païen ! Et puis il n'y a rien de mal chercher de l'espoir et d'avoir foi en quelque chose.

- L'homme est libre de faire ce qu'il veut et je suis libre de penser ce que je veux.

- Oui, mais fais attention tout de même ! »

Franciscus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sa reine le touchait et il devait se contrôler pour ne pas la pousser loin de lui. Il ne supportait plus qu'on le touche.

« Voila ! Tu es tout beau et prêts pour la cérémonie !

- Allons y, débarrassons nous de cette corvée...

- Tu es incorrigible Franciscus. » s'écria joyeusement la reine.

Il l'ignora et essaya de s'adapter à ses vêtements. Il portait une tunique longue pourpre qui s'arrêtait à ses chevilles, une ceinture en or et des chausses, il semblait qu'être pied nu faisait trop sauvage et les caligae n'étaient pas adaptées au climat.

Il se laissait faire, cela ne servait à rien de protester, c'était une perte de temps et d'énergie. Il acceptait tout tant que cela n'allait pas trop loin. Il sentait la chose au fond de lui et il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte.

* * *

Il était officiellement un allié de l'Église. Le point positif était qu'il avait affirmé son pouvoir dans l'Ouest.

Son royaume était devenu des plus puissants. Il s'étendait au nord et à l'est et de nombreuses nations vivaient avec lui. Il y avait ses demi-frères du nord Béatrice, Laurens et Ewen, il ne les avait pas vu depuis des siècles. Lui vivant avec Rome et eux avec Germania. Il y avait aussi son cousin Vosh qui était plus qu'heureux de vivre avec lui.

Il était devenu puissant mais il n'avait pas grandit d'un centimètre, il ressemblait toujours à un petit enfant et ne pouvait donc être pris au sérieux. Cela posait parfois problème mais cela n'inquiétait pas François, son lien avec tous ses rois lui permettait de vivre librement.

* * *

Il méditait dans son lit. Son royaume affrontait des moments troublés et il sentait que cela allait empirer. Il ne savait pas quand mais cela allait arriver. Il espérait que son roi serait capable de le défendre, il était trop jeune pour porter les armes , il était donc dépendant des mortels pour de nombreuses années.

Les maures l'avaient envahit, il sentait les armées venues du sud piétiner son sol. Il regardait ces hommes se battre et mourir au nom de leur Dieu. François trouva cela ridicule mais il laissait faire, les hommes avaient besoin de grandir.

Charles Martel et l'Aquitaine stoppèrent l'invasion à Poitiers. Un véritable combat de la foi avait eût lieu. Son armée était victorieuse et les maures repartir dans le pays de son frère. Il réfléchit quelques instants et se décida à rendre visite à son frère Julius.

Charles fut nommé champion de la chrétienté et affirma le pouvoir du royaume des francs en Occident.

* * *

Il s'était enfuie tard dans la nuit. Il ne voulait pas que des gardes trop zélés essaient de l'empêcher de rejoindre le pays de son frère.

Il avait attendu de longs mois pour que les neiges des Pyrénées fondent. Il allait pouvoir emprunter le même passage que celui de son père. Il était séparé de son frère depuis trop longtemps.

Il avait emprunté un cheval et avait traversé tout le pays. Il était heureux d'être une nation, les contraintes des distances ne s'imposaient pas à lui. Il avait longuement recherché dans sa mémoire la magie du peuple celte, anciens habitants de ses terres.

Il se faufilait à présent entre les tentes d'un camp de Maures. Il avait réussit à les chasser mais son frère était sous califat depuis un moment. Il sentait sa présence et espérait pouvoir le trouver ici.

Il s'avança vers la plus petite tente au fond et s'arrêta à l'entrée. Il devait être vigilant et attentif. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer par les soldats. Il souleva le pan de la tente et y jeta un coup d'œil. Elle était habité mais son frère n'était pas là. Il entra et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des cartes, des bijoux dont quelques chapelets chrétiens et un lit aux épaisses couvertures. Il s'y installa et s'imprégna de l'odeur.

Il resta quelques minutes et ressortit. Son frère était absence, il n'allait pas prendre le risque d'attendre. Il sortit de la tente et se dépêcha de sortir du camp. Il reverrait son frère mais ce n'était pas pour l'instant.

* * *

Julian revint dans sa tente épuisé. Son peuple était envahit mais la cohabitation se faisait sans trop de heurte. Il était devenu un pays chrétien et à présent il devait se convertir à l'islam. Il était difficile pour lui de faire semblant de croire en ces dieux uniques. Il avait perdu la foi en des êtres supérieurs depuis longtemps, mais il le faisait pour le bien de son peuple.

Il tomba sur son lit comme une pierre et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures. Elles étaient chaudes et avaient une agréable odeur. Cela lui rappelait l'odeur fleurit de son frère. Il s'en imprégna et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Franciscus, à son retour, s'était fait attrapé. La reine actuelle lui avait fait un sermon et l'avait pris dans ses bras de soulagement. Il ne savait laquelle de ces deux peines était la plus insupportable. Il était une nation, pas un enfant même si son apparence contredisait cette idée.

Il était puni dans sa chambre et devait lire la bible pour éclaircire ses pensées. Il fit semblant de s'intéresser pendant quelques minutes et à l'instant où la reine partit, il posa l'imposant ouvrage et se coucha.

Il était triste de ne pas avoir vu son frère. Il avait risqué sa vie et la sécurité de son peuple pour un caprice. Il ne regrettait pas cependant, être dans les épaisses couvertures lui avait rappeler les bras chaud de son frère.

* * *

« Franciscus, mon cousin attends moi ! » Vosh courra derrière son cousin pour le rattraper, tenant un petit paquet dans sa main.

« Vosh... tu sais bien que mon nom est François à présent, c'est plus court.

- Oui oui, François... » le blond balaya cette information, il n'était pas là pour parler du prénom de son cousin. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?, demanda le royaume des francs en haussant un sourcil, pas une de tes blagues.

- Jamais à la famille mais tiens c'est pour toi ! »

Le blond aux yeux verts tendit son petit paquet. C'était une petite bourse qui dissimulait le présent, Vosh voulait faire durer le plaisir.

Gallia prit le cadeau de son cousin et vida doucement le contenu dans sa main. La plus jeune nation n'était pas avare mais il avait tendance à piéger ses présents.

Un beau collier ouvragé s'étalait sur sa paume ouverte. Il était constitué d'une fine chaîne en or, le pendant était un cercle aux motifs floraux et une pierre d'améthyste polie ornait le centre. François était sans voix et essayait de cacher sa surprise. C'était rare pour lui de recevoir des présents. Il ne recevait que le strict minimum de la famille royale.

Il s'inclina légèrement devant son cousin et le remercia. Vosh était aux anges et partit en courant annoncer la nouvelle aux frères du Benelux.

François regarda longuement le collier, immobile au milieu du couloir. Il le mit autour de son cou et se dirigea vers ses chambres. Il allait garder ce collier précieusement.

* * *

François observait depuis plusieurs mois sans rien dire les agissements de son roi. Celui-ci au nom de Dieu n'hésitait pas à utiliser la force et les répressions pour forcer les habitants du nord-est à devenir chrétien. Il s'était forcé et avait essayé de parler avec Saxe pour essayer de consoler la nation mais elle l'avait ignoré.

Il regarda son roi et décida d'intervenir. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir tous les pays du nord sur son dos.

« Ne pensez-vous pas que votre foi va trop loin ?

- Que dis tu François, ces païens ont besoin de voir la vérité.

- Les massacrer ne leur feront pas voir la « vérité », ils vont être en colère et c'est moi qui vais payer les pots cassés.

- Tu me fatigues François. C'est la volonté de Dieu, qui suis-je pour ne pas me soumettre?! »

François abandonna, il était impossible d'argumenter avec Charlemagne sur ce sujet. L'homme était buté et ne voyait pas les horreurs qu'il semait au nom de son Dieu. Lui il avait perdu la foi depuis des siècles et ce n'était pas ces humains qui allaient lui faire changer d'avis. L'homme avait besoin d'espoirs grand bien lui en fasse. Lui il n'en avait plus.

Il soupira et pria pour que Saxe et les nations nordiques ne se venge pas trop...

* * *

Aujourd'hui on divisait le royaume de Charlemagne entre ses trois fils. L'homme malgré son zèle envers son Dieu avait été un bon roi. Il l'avait agrandit et instauré un puissant pouvoir royal.

François ressentit une vive douleur comme s'il était écartelé. Il n'appréciait pas que son royaume soit ainsi divisé. Ce n'était que des traits sur une carte mais il sentit cette séparation du plus profond de son âme.

Il sentait que les trois frères allaient se battre pour plus de terres et que lui allait encore souffrir.

* * *

François se trouvait dans une situation délicate. Un petit garçon s'accrochait à lui avec force et il devait se retenir de ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il ne supportait toujours pas d'être touché et quand cela arrivait, il sentait la chose essayer de sortir pour tout détruire.

« L-lâches moi petit... »

Le garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il le serra dans ses bras encore quelques minutes et le lâcha.

« Ne me touches pas... » Il ne supportait pas d'être touché, surtout par des inconnus.

François soupira de soulagement, il n'avait pas craqué et il n'était pas devenu une sorte de bête sauvage.

« Qui es tu ?, demanda calmement le royaume des francs, et pourquoi es tu ici ?

- Je suis le Saint Empire Romain et c'est grâce à toi que j'existe ! Je suis là pour te voir.

- Comment cela ?

- Quand Charlemagne est mort tes terres ont été divisées et moi j'incarne les terres qui sont revenues à un de ses fils. Je suis venu voir pour savoir à quoi tu ressemblais... tu sais que tu es encore plus jolie que ce que je m'imaginais ?!

- Je suis un garçon. »

Le Saint Empire ria doucement, pour lui le royaume des francs était la plus belle de toutes les nations qu'il connaissait. C'était impensable pour lui que se soit un garçon.

La porte s'ouvrit et un des gardes du Saint Empire Romain était venu le chercher. Le garçon soupira, il n'avait pas pût profiter un peu plus de la présence de la belle nation.

« Je dois partir mais j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer » Il prit doucement la main de François et l'embrassa légèrement. « Au revoir ma Dame. »

Il s'élança joyeusement vers la sortie, ne laissant pas le temps à l'autre nation de protester.

* * *

François regarda les viking quitter Paris. Il subissait leurs vagues vengeresses depuis un long moment. Il savait que les actions de Charlemagne allaient se payer.

Tout ce qui avait eût un rapport avec l'Église, bâtisses, reliques, religieux, avait été détruit sous les raids viking, mené par Danemark et ses frères nordiques. Saxe s'était réfugié chez lui pour reprendre des forces. Les nations partageaient les mêmes croyances. Il avait subit leur vengeance de plein fouet.

Son roi actuel pour libérer Paris avait négocier avec les chefs des autres nations. Il leur avait versé un tribut de sept cents livres d'argents. France n'avait rien dit mais il avait tiqué quand il entendit son roi autoriser aux normands le pillage de la Bourgogne.

« Je penses que c'est une mauvaise idée. Bourgogne est fier. Il se vengera sur moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mon ennemi...

- François, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Les viking profanaient nos lieux saints et nos reliques sacrées, ils étaient aux portes de Paris ! La Bourgogne est une bonne diversion pour rétablir l'ordre dans le royaume.

- Hn... »

Il grogna, ses souverains ne pensaient jamais aux conséquences. Cela pouvait mettre des siècles mais tout se payait un jour.

Il quitta la pièce mécontent. Il était suffisamment seul comme cela, il n'avait pas besoin de se créer des ennemis au sein de ses propres terres.

* * *

« Je te donnes une partie de mes terres et tu arrêtes de semer le chaos ici. Tu devras me protéger des invasions et je te laisserais tranquille. Qu'en penses tu Danemark ? »

François regardait la nation en face de lui. Elle avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds ébouriffés et aux bleus froids. Il tenait calmement une immense hache sur les genoux et semblait réfléchir à sa proposition.

Il subissait la vengeance destructrice du nord et avait réussit à avoir un entretient avec Markel, il semblait être le plus calme de tous.

« Intéressant, mais pourquoi ferais-je cela ?, demanda doucement le danois, je pourrais prendre ces terres par la force.

- Mon armée peut facilement me débarrasser de toi mais je n'ai pas envie de subir d'incessantes vagues d'invasions. On peut cohabiter, tu pourras envahir d'autres pays que le mien et moi je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de tes prochaines attaques. »

Markel semblait pensif, il caressait inconsciemment un crâne qu'il semblait emmener partout. François trouvait que la tradition de boire le sang des ennemis dans leurs crânes, était intéressante et elle lui rappelait, avec nostalgie, celle des guerriers gaulois mangeant le cœur des loups et portant leurs têtes sur les casque.

« Des terres contre ma protection c'est cela ?... Et bien j'accepte, je serais ton protecteur princesse. »

La plus petite nation fronça les sourcils et ignora le sourire narquois du danois. Après tout il était débarrassé des vikings désormais.

* * *

François était agacé, Danemark avait tenu parole, il était parti étendre ses terres ailleurs et avait envahi le sud de l'Italie. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'attaque à sa famille et il devait s'assurer que le grand blond ne ferrais pas de mal à son frère.

« J'ai appris que tu avais envahi le sud de l'Italie Markel.

- Oui, j'ai fais comme tu m'as dit, je suis allé voire ailleurs. Pourquoi ? »

Le royaume des francs s'approcha du danois et planta sur regard dans le sien.

« Si tu fais du mal à mon frère je te tuerais. »

Danemark écarquilla les yeux, le petit blond essayait de l'intimider pour protéger son frère. Il retint un petit rire affectueux. Cela lui rappelait son frère Norvège, le petit bout voulait souvent le voire mort mais il s'inquiétait tout le temps pour lui.

« Tout doux princesse, je vais rien faire à ton frère, j'ai juste étendu mes terres jusqu'à la Méditerranée. Tu es mignon avec ce regard sérieux tu sais ?

- Qu'elle insolence... » François marmonna quelques insultes de sa langue, le normand savait tirer les bonnes cordes pour l'agacer. « Saches que ma menace tient toujours, tu ne touches pas à mon frère.

- Promis princesse, promis. »

* * *

Guillaume le conquérant, duc de Normandie et maintenant roi d'Angleterre. L'homme s'était fait de nombreux ennemis. Il avait à présent à dos Danemark, Écosse et même une partie du peuple anglais. François se demandait comment faisait la nation pour s'en sortir. Il irait voire par lui-même bientôt.

* * *

Depuis l'invasion de l'Angleterre par Guillaume le Conquérant, Duc de Normandie, il n'y avait pas encore eût l'occasion d'y mettre les pieds et il devait se créer impérativement des relations diplomatiques avec les nations des îles. Il ne voulait la création d'un contre-pouvoir, l'influence du duc était grande et des tensions apparaissait entre lui et son roi. Pour redresser la situation, il devait s'investir dans la diplomatie et se faire des alliés fiables.

Sous les nombreuses recommandations de ses demi-frères et de son cousin, il était parti. Il portait le collier de Vosh qui ne le quittait plus depuis des années. Il portait un lourd manteau offert par son frère Ewen, des petites gâteaux fait par Béatrice et des herbes pour soulager son mal cueillit par Laurens lui-même.. Il se méfiait tout de même des herbes du blond, elles avaient d'étranges effets sur les personnes qui les utilisaient, son frère le premier.

Il arriva enfin sur les terres de l'autre coté de la mer. Il n'aimait pas rester immobile sans rien faire, c'était une perte de temps et cela n'aidait pas son royaume.

Avec son groupe, un mélange de guerriers et de normands, il se dirigea vers les autorités locales. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à chercher son, peut-être, futur allié.

On lui indiqua que la nation qu'il cherchait, aimait se cacher dans les bois. Il remercia l'homme pour ses renseignements et partit en exploration. C'était une telle perte de temps.

Il marcha longuement dans les bois, croisant d'étranges créatures qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des siècles. Il leur demanda où était la nation anglaise et un lapin volant à la fourrure marron lui proposa d'être son guide.

Ils marchèrent encore plus profondément dans la forêt et le lapin disparut soudainement, laissant François seul dans une clairière.

Devant lui se trouvait un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Il portait une étrange cape bleu, trop colorée pour passer inaperçu. François vit le petit lapin marron sur la tête du garçon.

Il prit une grande respiration et décida de lui parler, plus vite il le faisait plus vite il rentrait chez lui.

« Es tu Angleterre ? »

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna les yeux écarquillés. Il l'avait sûrement effrayé, il aurait pût s'annoncer mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'encombrer des convenances. Il savait qu'il était désagréable mais les sentiments de son peuple influençaient les siens.

Le blond aux yeux bleus avait un air bête et perdu sur le visage, cela donna à François l'envie de rire. C'était une surprise car il n'avait pas ressentit de l'amusement depuis longtemps.

« Eh bien réponds.

- Je-je, qui es tu ? Une fée ? »

François trouva l'idée ridicule, il n'était pas une fée mais un royaume puissant.

« Non.

- Oh... mais qui es tu alors ?, demanda la nation anglaise avec impatience, tu es là pour moi ?

- Je suis le royaume de France, je suis une nation tout comme toi. »

Le petit garçon était excité, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une nation autre que ses frères ou les envahisseurs venus du nord. Il était tellement heureux.

Il ria et se jeta sur la nation blonde qui surprise tomba sous l'impact.

François était tétanisé, l'Angleterre s'était jeté sur lui comme une bête sauvage. Il avait un peu peur et la chose voulait sortir. Il dégagea et recula de quelques pas. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché, son caractère rogue et bourru, était peu avenant.

« Ne refais plus jamais cela. » Il frissonna de dégoût, il devait rester calme pour ne pas effrayer la nation.

Angleterre pencha la tête sur le coté, ne comprenant pas le malaise de son amie.

« D'accord ! Moi c'est Oliver et toi ?

- François...

- François, le petit blond fronça ses épais sourcils et son petit nez, mais c'est un nom de garçon ! »

France essaya de rester calme, ce n'était pas sa faute si toutes les reines voulaient l'utiliser comme une poupée géante, malgré ses faibles protestations elles l'habillaient toujours avec des vêtements pour petites filles. Son honneur en prenait un coup mais il subissait cette lubie en silence.

« Je suis un garçon.

-Pas grave, tu deviendras tout de même ma femme, on serra les plus puissantes nations du monde et je t'aimerais pour toujours ! » s'écria la petite nation, les yeux pétillant de joie.

Cette idée était apparue et avait imposé sa place dans son esprit de jeune nation. Il avait tout de suite sentit quelque chose en voyant France, comme un lien incassable. C'était peut être pas une fille mais son nouvel ami serait sa femme, il le jurait. Un sourire sombre apparut sur son visage de bambin.

France lança un regard vide à l'anglais un peu idiot. Les enfants avaient des lubies, lui-même en avait eût. À l'époque de Rome il voulait se marier avec tous ses frères et son père mais c'était il y a longtemps. Il n'allait pas réprimander la petite nation, ses espoirs seraient brisés un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, comme les siens.

Il regarda le soleil et constata à quel point il était bas. Il devait rejoindre son groupe avant que celui-ci ne s'inquiète.

« Je suis désolé Angleterre mais il est tard et je dois partir » commença doucement François. Il s'inclina légèrement pour saluer le garçon et commença à partir. « Adieu Angleterre.

-Qu-quoi ? Attends ! »

La petite nation ne comprenait pas pourquoi son élu voulait le quitter. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il le regarda s'éloigner de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à courir.

Il plaqua sa fiancée au sol et monta sur son dos pour bloquer toute tentatives de fuites.

« Pourquoi tu t'en va ?!, demanda le petit blond les larmes aux yeux, je veux pas que tu partes, tu dois rester ici avec moi pour toujours ! »

François essayait de se dégager mais en vain. Cet Oliver le bloquait et avait un visage effrayant, il était crispé par la colère et ses yeux bleus avaient un étrange cercle rose autour de la pupille. France sentit une peur animale dans son estomac et la chose voulait sortir pour le défendre.

Il se débattit plus violemment et finit par réussir à se dégager. Il s'enfuit en courant, n'osant pas regarder derrière.

Oliver sur le sol était déboussolé. L'amour de sa vie s'enfuyait et le rejetait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait une grande douleur dans son cœur. Il serra son lapin magique dans les bras et pleura. Il voulait que France revienne et vive avec lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'avoir à ses cotés. La petite nation se demandait si elle n'était pas indigne de François. Il devait prouver sa valeur et réclamer son dû. Le sourire étrange réapparut et un plan germait dans son esprit. La belle nation serait à lui.

* * *

Ce jour là il allait en Écosse. Il entretenait des relations avec le pays depuis Charlemagne mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne. C'est pour cela que son roi avait décidé de traverser la mer et d'aller en ancienne Calédonie malgré les tensions avec Guillaume le Conquérant.

Ils arrivèrent à destination aux bout de plusieurs jours et s'arrêtèrent au château du roi d'Écosse. François ne voyait aucune nation et demanda où il pouvait trouver l'incarnation du pays. On lui indiqua que leur nation vivait dans un château à l'écart de la vie royal, non loin d'ici. Il promit à son roi de faire attention et lui fit comprendre qu'il était une nation et que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Il mentait légèrement sur ce point là, les hommes ne pouvaient pas tuer les nations mais ces dernières pouvaient se faire atrocement mal entre elle.

Il explora les nouvelles terres qui se présentaient à lui et arriva vite à destination.

Le château fort surplombait un lac brumeux. Le ciel était couvert et les murs semblaient menaçants. François s'avançât d'un pas tranquille.

Il passa à coté du lac et décida d'ignorer le principal habitant, une énorme créature aquatique qu'il n'arrivait même pas à décrire. Il serra son lourd manteau contre lui, ce lieu était vraiment étrange.

Il arriva devant les immenses portes du château et frappa trois fois pour annoncer sa venue. Il attendit quelques instants et grignota un gâteau préparé par sa sœur. Il s'essuya la bouche quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Une nation plus grande que lui apparut. Elle était blonde avec de longs cheveux attaché avec un lacet de cuir et ses yeux étaient bleus. Elle ressemblait à Angleterre mais plus âgée.

France se racla la gorge, légèrement intimidé, il espérait que ce garçon n'était pas aussi effrayant que la petite nation.

« Êtes vous Écosse ? »

Le garçon en face de lui ria discrètement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« À qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

François rougit de honte, dans sa précipitation il était devenu grossier, et il détestait la grossièreté.

- Je suis François, et je suis le royaume de France.

- Et bien François, je suis Alistair et je suis le royaume d'Écosse. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

François se sentait mal à l'aise devant ce regard brûlant. Il détourna les yeux pour se concentrer.

« Je suis en visite diplomatique. Mon roi voulait que je rencontre mes potentiels alliés. »

Le blond sembla intéressé, il détailla attentivement son corps, le rendant encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Et bien comptez moi dans vos rangs mon ami... mais ne restons pas ici. Il est impolie de discuter de choses importantes sur le perron. Suivez moi, nous allons nous mettre à l'aise. »

L'écossais attrapa son bras et l'emmena dans sa maison sans qu'il puisse protester.

* * *

Écosse l'avait emmené dans une grande pièce où une cheminée ronflait tranquillement. Le bois craquait de temps en temps et sous les flammes réchauffait la pièce.

Le plus âgé l'installa dans un fauteuil et s'assit en face de lui.

« Les échos de tes succès sont arrivés jusqu'à moi, je suis sûr que mon roi ne s'opposera pas à mon choix, surtout que nous avons des relations diplomatiques avec les tiens depuis des siècles.

- Quel choix ?

- Devenir ton allié pardi !, s'écria l'écossais, j'en serais plus que ravi crois moi ! »

François était un perturbé devant un tel enthousiasme mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il venait de se créer un alliée et peut être même un ami... Il allait peut être échapper à la solitude qui le poursuivait depuis de nombreux siècles. Il ne voyait pas assez longtemps ses demi-frères et cousin pour créer des liens indestructibles comme avec ses frères à Rome.

« Je-je suis heureux... enfin je crois.

- Je le suis aussi ! C'est parfait !

- Oui...

- On organisera une réunion pour que nos rois officialisent notre alliance. Je pourrais te revoir ! »

François sourit devant l'ardeur du blond et depuis longtemps il se sentit heureux.

* * *

« Écosse, je...

- Tututu ! Appelles moi Alistair François. Je vais devenir ton plus proche allié bientôt.

- Bien... Alistaire je vais devoir rentrer, mon roi va s'inquiéter et je ne veux pas imposer ma présence. »

François se leva, s'inclina et se prépara à partir en enfilant son lourd manteau.

La nation plus âgée écarquilla les yeux et paniqua légèrement. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait trouver une aussi bonne compagnie. Il ne voulait pas que cet instant magique s'arrête aussi tôt.

« Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant François ! » s'écria Alistair, désespéré.

L'autre blond leva un sourcil et s'arrêta, attendant une explication.

« Je... il est tard et il serait inconvenant pour un hôte de laisser son convive partir seul et de nuit. Restes dormir, j'insiste !

- Je-je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais, il est vrai que je suis las, une bonne nuit de sommeil est plus que bienvenue. J'accepte ton offre. »

Alistair sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, il allait pouvoir profiter de la nation blonde plus longtemps.

* * *

François avait passé une très bonne soirée en compagnie du blond. Ils avaient parlé de leur enfance, de leurs frères (Oliver était bien lié à la nation écossaise) et de leur vie en générale.

Il avait goûté la nourriture de l'écossais et dût cacher quelques grimaces. Il était assez pointilleux à ce niveaux là. Il se força pour ne pas vexer son nouvel ami qui avait cuisiné rien que pour lui.

Il cacha un énième bâillement et Alistair se rendit compte de sa fatigue. Le blond s'excusa vivement, se traitant d'hôte indigne. François parvint à le calmer avec quelques mots gentils, il était étrange pour lui d'avoir autant de considération pour quelqu'un.

Écosse lui avait offert des changes pour la nuit et l'avait conduit vers sa chambre. Ils devaient partager une chambre et François paniquait un peu. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il dormait seul, depuis le départ de Julius et de ses autres frères.

Alistair s'excusa pour la gêne en lui expliquant que c'était la seule chambre disponible, il vivait seul et avait tendance à se laisser aller au niveau de l'entretient des pièces qu'il n'occupait pas. France accepta de bonne grâce et espérait au fond de lui que sa nuit se passe bien.

Le blond le laissa seul pour se changer et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se couchèrent chacun à un coté du lit le plus loin possible loin de l'autre. C'était surtout lui qui prenait ses distances mais il ne pouvait pas se contrôler, s'il voulait rester calme, il devait être loin de son nouvel ami.

Alistair éteignit les lumières des bougies et se coucha. François entendit son souffle s'apaiser, il s'était endormit.

Lui resta un long moment avec ses yeux ouverts. Il se concentra sur la douce respiration de son hôte et finit par rejoindre le monde des rêves.

* * *

François ouvra difficilement les yeux et essaya de savoir où il était. Il se souvint de sa visite chez Écosse mais ne se souvenait pas d'être parti. Il était couché dans un lit très confortable et des bras puissants lui tenaient chaud.

Cette pensée le réveilla immédiatement et il se crispa. Il respira pour essayer de se calmer. Il était dans les bras d'Écosse mais n'était pas dégoûté comme d'habitude. Il se sentait mal à l'aise mais il ne sentait pas la chose tenter de sortir. C'était un signe pour lui dire qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'autre nation qui était son premier ami. C'était une notion étrange, il avait toujours était si seul depuis la chute de Rome.

Il ferma les yeux et se détendit. Cela lui rappelait son frère Julius qui lui manquait tellement. Il sombra dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

Le matin Alistair s'excusa pour l'inconfort qu'il avait provoquait chez lui. Il avait toujours était affectueux et depuis que ses frères avaient quitté (volontairement ou non) la maison, il était un peu seul.

François le déculpabilisa un peu et annonça malgré lui son départ. Son groupe devait s'inquiéter et il ne pouvait par rester loin trop longtemps.

* * *

François était installé sur le dos d'une énorme licorne noire, Alistair, assis derrière lui, tenait les rennes. Pour tout être humain, ils montaient un magnifique étalon. Il se sentait intimidé devant la créature de toute beauté. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait ni vu, ni touché.

Alistair lui avait proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'au château. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir à pied et tout seul. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé collé au garçon, traversant le pays d'un pas tranquille sur le dos de cet animal magique. Le plus âgé des deux avait entouré leurs deux corps de sa grande cape pour leur tenir chaud. François ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête, ses émotions, habituellement absentes, lui envoyaient des messages contradictoires et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il s'appuya contre le torse de son ami et essaya de se calmer.

Ils arrivèrent vite au château et ils s'arrêtèrent devant le pont-levis. Alistair l'aida à descendre de la licorne en le prenant dans ses bras. Il sentit avec mortification ses joues rougir. L'autre blond faisait réagir étrangement son corps. Il ne se comprenait plus.

Le blond lui frotta doucement les cheveux, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

« J'espère pouvoir te revoir bientôt mon ami.

- Moi aussi.

- Prends garde à toi et à bientôt. »

Écosse lui baisa doucement la main, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentit rougir et ne se comprenait vraiment plus.

Alistair remonta avec aisance sur la licorne noire qui piaffa d'impatience.

« Adieu François !

- Au revoir... Alistair. »

Le blond sourit de nouveau et fit cabrer sa monture avant de s'élancer dans ses terres.

François regarda la silhouette disparaître peu à peu, le cœur battant. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se posait trop de questions.

* * *

François était une fois de plus avec Angleterre. La petite nation était mignonne quand elle ne parlait pas de leur futur mariage et de leur conquête du monde... ce qu'elle faisait au moins une fois à chacune de ses visites.

Il avait réussit à imposer une certaine distance, il n'appréciait pas qu'Angleterre puisse l'immobiliser facilement alors qu'il était l'aîné. La petite semblait avoir comprit qu'il n'aimait pas être touché, à son plus grand soulagement.

À présent il jouait dans une petite clairière à confectionner des bouquets. François était considéré comme trop jeune pour pouvoir participer aux fonctions royales. Il devait vivre avec les dames et avait appris quelques compétences, dont celle-ci.

Angleterre s'en sortait bien et il était plutôt calme. C'était une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Un Oliver agité était impossible à gérer. Dans ces cas là il partait et le petit blond se calmait tout de suite, le suppliant de revenir avec les larmes aux yeux.

« François regardes mon bouquet, je l'ai fait en pensant à toi ! »

Il regarda les fleurs sous son nez. Elles étaient belles et elles sentaient bon. Il prit doucement le bouquet et le posa près de lui.

« Merci...Oliver. »

Angleterre écarquilla les yeux et un immense sourire heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était rare que François dise son prénom. Il était tellement content. Il repartit chercher des fleurs pour faire un encore un plus gros bouquet.

France regarda avec affection, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le petit partir cueillir des fleurs. Il était encore innocent mais il parlait de plus en plus d'étendre ses terres et de faire qu'un avec lui. Ce qui était inquiétant.

Il espérait juste qu'Angleterre ne mette pas en pratique ses plans de conquêtes

* * *

France était assis auprès de son roi, Philippe Ier. L''appel à la croisade avait été lancé mais son roi ne pouvait quitter le royaume, ses histoires de cœurs l'avaient placé dans les mauvaises grâces de l'Église et avait subit de nombreux anathèmes. De nombreux conflits avaient été interrompus à son grand soulagement.

Il n'avait pas apprécier de voire sa reine devenir celle d'Angleterre et de perdre de nombreuses terres aux profits de l'autre nation. Oliver semblait tout mettre en œuvre pour l'affaiblir et attirer son attention. Il était fatigué des manigances du blond.

Il avait vu de nombreux seigneurs et petites gens quitter les terres de France pour libérer Jérusalem du joug des turcs. Les croisés, dont le frère du roi, avaient libéré de nombreuses villes et se rapprochait de la terre sainte.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que chose se fasse désormais.

* * *

François était mécontent et il le faisait ressentir à son entourage. Son roi et plusieurs grands barons était partie en croisade et il avait était, en tant que nation, obligé de l'accompagner.

Il pensait que les tensions avec Richard Cœur de Lion allaient s'apaiser durant ce voyage au nom de la foi mais c'était sans compter l'animosité que se portait personnellement les deux hommes. Tout était prétexte à la dispute, c'était encore pire depuis qu'ils étaient bloqués en Italie à cause de l'hiver.

Il ne pouvait pas voire ses frères et Angleterre le suivait comme son ombre. Il était vraiment agacé par cette situation, mais la présence de l'anglais était apaisante, il ne voulait pas être seul parmi tous ces hommes. Oliver était très protecteur à en devenir grotesque mais c'était réconfortant.

* * *

Cette croisade était horrible, de nombreux soldats avaient succombé à la maladie, son roi avait été prisonnier après la bataille de Fariskur et il devait rester avec sa reine sans rien faire.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il était seul et il devait demander de l'aide. Il prit une longue cape pour pouvoir se dissimuler en sortant de son refuge. Il y avait des traîtres qui avaient calomnier le nom de son roi, il se devait d'être d'autant plus discret. Si on apprenait son départ on pourrait tenter de le capturer et il était trop affaibli pour pouvoir se défendre correctement.

Il arriva à se faufiler à travers les ruelles et à arriver à destination. Il avait envoyer une lettre pour demander audience au maître de l'ordre et il allait enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose pour sauver son roi et soulager sa reine.

Il s'approcha de la bâtisse, plusieurs hommes, portant la croix rouge significative de l'ordre, l'attendait. Ils s'inclinèrent devant lui et lui montrèrent le chemin. Ils traversèrent un long couloir avant d'arriver devant une porte sombre.

« Le maître vous attend mon Seigneur »

Les hommes s'inclinèrent et le laissèrent seul. Il respira un bon coup, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait une décision aussi importante sans l'aval de son roi. Il frappa doucement et entra dans la pièce.

C'était une vaste salle, lumineuse mais encombrée par de nombreuses bibliothèques et bureaux recouverts de papiers. Un homme attendait tranquillement derrière l'un d'entre eux. Il se leva et s'inclina devant lui.

« Mon Seigneur France.

- Maître... »

François s'agenouilla et baissa la tête. L'ordre du Temple était affaibli et il allait ajouter un fardeau sur les épaules de ces hommes.

« Vous avez perdu ne nombreux hommes à cause du frère du roi mais...je-je dois vous demandez une faveur.

- Une faveur ? » l'homme était surpris et ne semblait pas comprendre son attitude. « Vous n'avez pas à demander des faveurs, mon Seigneur. »

François se mordit les lèvres, plusieurs de ses rois avaient fait confiance à l'ordre. C'était à son tour de demander de l'aide.

« Mon roi emprisonné, ma reine enceinte, je... je suis impuissant et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Que voulez vous de nous mon Seigneur, demanda calmement le maître de l'ordre, notre ordre est au service de Dieu et le roi Louis est pieux. Nous ne l'abandonnerons pas. »

Il retint des larmes de soulagement, ses sens étaient à fleur de peau et il allait enfin retrouver la paix qu'il avait perdu depuis plusieurs jours.

* * *

François était épuisé mais soulager. L'ordre allait le soutenir et son roi serait sauvé. Il respira l'air frais de la nuit, il devait retourner vers sa reine.

Il ne regardait pas où il allait tellement concentrer sur sa destination qu'il perdit l'équilibre en se cognant contre un homme plus grand que lui.

Il retint un cri de surprise et resserra sa cape contre lui. L'homme s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever. Il s'inclina légèrement et s'éloigna rapidement. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer

« Je te savais peu loquace mais cela dépasse l'entendement Gallia, à moins que ce soit François à présent ? » La voix était chaude et rempli de souvenirs.

François se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts. Devant lui se tenait un homme vêtu de blanc, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et yeux d'ors soulignés de khôl. Il porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

« Ghazi ? Je-c'est toi ? » Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis des siècles et il était là devant lui.

« Et bien mon frère, je ne te savais pas si sensi... » Il fut interrompu en attrapant son frère qui s'était jeté dans ses bras. Le blond pleurait contre son épaule et pelotonnait contre lui avec la force du désespoir.

Il s'écarta légèrement et frotta doucement les joues humides de son frère.

« Chut mon frère, chut. Tout va bien maintenant.

- Je-je, c'est tellement horrible Ghazi, tous ces morts, toute cette souffrance. Je voudrais que tout soit comme avant, quand on était heureux ! »

Ghazi ferma les yeux et serra son frère contre lui, caressant les doux cheveux blonds pour tenter de le calmer. Ses frères et lui avaient grandi, ils étaient devenus des nations avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

François finit par se calmer et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun, voulant s'imprégner de l'odeur et de la chaleur de son frère.

« Est-ce que mon roi va bien ?

- Il n'est jamais agréable d'être emprisonné..., soupira Ghazi, mais oui il va bien.

- Merci. »

Il restèrent dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissent. Ils se regardèrent tristement, ils devaient partir chacun de leur coté à présent. Une dernière étreinte et ils se séparèrent sans un mot. Ils se comprenaient sans.

* * *

François était seul et il se sentait vide à l'intérieur de son corps. Son roi, Louis IX, n'avait pas survécu à cette nouvelle croisade. Il avait œuvré pour sa foi et il était mort pour elle.

Il avait brièvement vu son frère égyptien et cela avait un peu soulagé son chagrin. De nombreuses personnes proches du roi étaient mortes peu de temps après. Il ne restait plus que lui et son nouveau roi.

_Le roi est mort, vive le roi_.

* * *

François lisait tranquillement une missive d'Alistair, depuis plusieurs semaines ils menaient des négociations avec leurs rois. Une alliance allait être crée entre eux, il avait hâte qu'elle soit réalité.

Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et il réagit instantanément. Il sortit un petit poignard qu'il cachait dans ses tuniques de jeunes filles et le plaqua contre la jugulaire de son assaillant.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se retrouvant face à face avec Alistair. Celui était immobile et le regardait surpris. Il rougit et rangea son arme. Il avait tenté de tuer son ami écossais et il se sentait stupide.

« Quel accueil !

- Je suis désolé. » François baissa les yeux et se concentra sur ses chausses. Il avait honte d'avoir traité le blond ainsi et il ne savait pas comment arranger la situation.

Alistair ria et frotta doucement les cheveux soyeux du français. Il avait été si sauvage et passionné... l'écossais en frissonnait encore, et pas de peur.

« C'est pas grave, maintenant je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter pour ta survie. Tu te débrouilles tout seul.

- Je-que fais tu là Alistair. Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas quitter tes terres ?

- C'est vrai mais je suis là pour raison très précise ! » Il resta silencieux quelques instants pour ménager le suspens et par ce qu'il aimait voire le blond accroché à ses lèvres. « Mon roi et moi, nous venons officialiser une alliance avec ton roi et toi ! »

François écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne sentit pas Alistair lui prendre sa main et l'emmener vers le château. Il sursauta sous le contact et l'écossais le rassura d'un sourire.

François signa en bas du parchemin avec une calligraphie complexe. Il venait d'officialiser son alliance avec Alistair, l'Auld Alliance. Elle était contre Angleterre mais ce dernier devenait agiter et il ne voulait pas être envahi par le petit anglais et être sans défense.

Alistair lui tenait la main et souriait de toutes ses dents. Il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'il avait quelque chose à lui montrer.

Il soupira de soulagements quand leurs rois les autorisèrent à partir. L'écossais trépignait d'excitation et le traîna hors de la salle. Il suivait passivement en se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin reculé du jardin.

Alistair semblait nerveux et mettait souvent sa main dans la poche de son manteau. Il respira un bon coup et se tourna vers lui.

« François, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, je l'ai fait spécialement pour l'occasion...

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Je-tiens regardes. »

Il sortit une petite bourse et l'ouvrit doucement.

« Fermes les yeux et tends ta main s'il te plaît... »

François s'exécuta, il avait confiance en Alistair, il ne risquait avec lui. Il sentit la respiration du blond trembler et une main prendre la sienne. Elle était chaude et calleuse, il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pût faire son ami pour avoir les mains dans cette état. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant quelque chose de froid être passé sur son annulaire gauche.

« Tu-tu peux ouvrir les yeux... » L'écossais était nerveux et ne savait pas comment allait réagir le blond, il était imprévisible et cela le rendait encore plus anxieux.

François cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et concentra son regard sur sa main. Alistair y avait passé une bague en or gravée de lys et une pierre violine sertissait le centre. Il était sans voix, le blond avait crée cette merveille pour lui. Il avait durant l'une de ses nombreuses visites appris qu'Alistair adorait l'artisanat et touchait un peu à tout.

L'aîné approcha la main délicate du français et embrassa avec douceur la bague. « C'est pour prouver à quel point cette alliance est importante pour moi. Je te fais confiance comme tu me fais confiance et je ferais tout pour te protéger. Me feras-tu l'honneur de porter cette bague et de toujours penser à moi François ?

- Je... oui, bien sûr Alistair, je vais toujours la garder avec moi, je... »

L'écossais s'était doucement approché de lui et son souffle effleurait ses lèvres.

« François... est ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

- Je-je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas à l'aise...

- S'il te plaît ? »

François ferma les yeux, il était avec Alistair, personne n'allait lui faire de mal. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il donna son accord d'un mouvement de tête et attendit avec anxiété. Il avait peur mais il était impatient de ressentir autre chose que du dégoût en étant touché par une personne. Il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait d'être touché par quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, qu'il... aimait.

Alistair retint son souffle et prit le beau visage de France dans ses mains. La belle nation avait fermé les yeux s'abandonnant à lui. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler devant une telle preuve de confiance. Il posa délicatement et amoureusement ses lèvres sur celles de son élu. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être dur ou passionné, il ne voulait montrer à François que la véracité et la douceur de son amour.

François tremblait légèrement, il ressentait tellement de choses, un peu de peur, de la surprise mais surtout de la joie. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux baisers de ces hommes qui violaient sa peau, il y a si longtemps.

Le baiser d'Alistair était doux et tout en retenu, il semblait exprimer tout l'amour que le blond ressentait pour lui. Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues et c'étaient des larmes de bonheurs. Il était enfin libéré de cette malédiction qui le pourchassait depuis des siècles.

Il attrapa le visage de l'écossais et le regarda attentivement dans les yeux. Il n'y voyait que de la sincérité et de l'amour. François sourit et embrassa tout aussi doucement son sauveur.

* * *

C'était le chapitre 2 de Alternative France! J'espère que vous êtres toujours là! ^^

Dans le chapitre suivant je m'attaque à la Guerre de Cent et à la Renaissance (enfin j'espère...). Si vous avez des événements historique que vous voulez lire, je compte faire des chapitres bonus qui se concentrent sur un fait un particulier... proposez ce que vous voulez^^

Cordialement :3


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous! Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre! Ce fut long, ce fut douloureux mais voici le chapitre sur la guerre de Cents ans! (pas-pam-paaaaaaaaam)!

Disclaimer: Riiiiiien n'est à moiiiiiii! (je me permet juste de torturer les personnages que j'aime taaaaant!)

Avertissement: Scot/Fra, mort, torture etc...

Présence de: 2P France, 2P Saint Empire Romain, 2P Ecosse, 2P Angleterre, 2P Espagne, 2P Luxembourg, 2P Bourgogne, 2P Veneziano, Jeanne d'Arc, de nombreux rois anglais et français.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas! Ve~!

* * *

François essayait de se réchauffer dans la chaleur d'Alistair qui le tenait fermement contre lui. Il continuait de trembler depuis des heures, il avait tellement mal. Ses terres étaient dévastées par les chevauchées du roi anglais.

Angleterre prenait de plus en plus l'avantage, son roi ne parvenait pas le protéger, les mercenaires saccageaient ses terres au même titre que les anglais et il souffrait depuis tant de temps que la douleur engourdissait ses membres en permanence.

Écosse resserra son étreinte et tenta de réchauffer son amant en frottant vigoureusement le dos du plus jeune.

François venaient de subir une grande défaite à Crécy. Sa chevalerie, la plus puissante et la plus noble d'Europe, avait été anéantie par les tactiques des anglais. Le pire restait le massacre des soldats français qui ne pouvaient payés de rançon et le lendemain des milices venues leur porter secours, ordonné par le fils du roi anglais.

Les codes de la chevalerie avait été bafoué et cela le marqua fortement. Lui qui avait son armée basée sur les codes très forts de la chevalerie et de la féodalité. Il apprit plus tard que le prince , par cet acte, était déshonoré devant son père mais cela n'arriva pas à le consoler.

Son roi était discrédité aux yeux de tous et le pays était frappé par la peste. Beaucoup pensait que c'était une punition divine, car son roi avait été élu par les pairs de France.

Son corps était décharné, sa peau recouverte de tâches noires, il crachait souvent du sang et il avait eu tellement de mal à respirer, qu'il décida d'arrêter. Il était une nation après tout, respirer était naturel mais pas vital.

Il nicha son nez dans le cou de l'écossais et respira l'odeur apaisante, malgré la douleur. Il s'endormit rapidement en sachant qu'Alistair était là pour le protéger.

* * *

François essayait de se réchauffer près du feu de cheminé et de s'endormir en écoutant la douce respiration de son roi. Ce dernier lisait une missive, sûrement une de son ami Charles. Il avait vu les deux hommes grandir ensemble et devenir très proches. Charles de La Cerda était le favori du roi et avait l'entière confiance de Jean.

Il sursauta en entendant son roi laisser échapper un cri de détresse et tomber la missive sur le sol. Il se leva et se s'assit près de l'homme qui s'était écroulé sur le sol et sanglotait à présent dans ses mains.

Voir son roi dans cet état chamboula la nation. Il prit les lettres sur le sol et lu rapidement pour savoir ce qui avait pu bouleverser son souverain. Il écarquilla les yeux et retint son souffle.

La lettre était un rapport qui annonçait l'assassinat de Charles de La Cerda par Charles de Navarre. Un homme qui convoitait la couronne de France depuis toujours. Le favori du roi était mort après avoir reçut quatre-vingt coup d'épée.

Il posa doucement la missive sur le sol et frotta le dos de son roi. Celui ci était perdu dans la douleurs et le chagrin.

* * *

Il avait été réveillé au milieu de la nuit par son roi qui semblait au bord de la folie furieuse. Il ne posa pas de question et suivit calmement son roi.

Il chevauchèrent pendant des heures pour arriver en Normandie, où s'était arrêté le dauphin, récemment nommé duc.

Les hommes s'écartèrent devant son roi furieux, ils arrivèrent dans une salle où Charles de Navarre parlait avec le fils du roi. Ce dernier par son regard perdu et son teint pâle, semblait avoir apprit une triste nouvelle.

Jean lui ordonna de partir avec le prince et de rejoindre la délégation qui les accompagnait. À peine ils eussent quitté la pièce, il entendit la voix de son roi s'élever contre le Navarrais. Il s'éloigna rapidement, tenant toujours le bras de son prince qui pleurait silencieusement.

* * *

Il demanda au prince Charles de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Il apprit que le roi de Navarre avait profité de la présence du dauphin pour mentir honteusement au jeune garçon, en lui déclarant que le roi voulait le déshérité car son apparence chétive et sa mal formation à la main droite ne lui permettait de défendre la France et d'incarner l'idéale chevaleresque de son père.

François consola du mieux qu'il pouvait le pauvre garçon bouleversé. Tout comme son père, il avait vu ce petit enfant, souvent malade grandir. Il savait le peu d'estime que se portait le garçon à lui-même. Charles de Navarre l'avait bien compris et en avait profité.

* * *

L'éclat de colère de son roi n'apporta que le discrédit. Jean, face à l'homme qui avait tué son ami le plus précieux et réussit à gagner plus de terres et de pouvoirs, laissa échapper la fureur qu'il contenait en lui depuis deux ans. Il avait ordonné la décapitation des hommes proches du roi de Navarre et avait incarcéré ce dernier.

Charles gagna en popularité et son roi apparaissant comme illégitime et tentant de se débarrasser d'un homme qui se battait pour les intérêts de la couronne.

* * *

Il était resté avec avec le dauphin quand son roi était parti précipitamment avec son armée. Charles de Woodstook était revenu saccager ses terres, massacrant son peuple et volant ses richesses. Son roi était parti les défendre et lui avait ordonné de rester en sécurité.

L'état de son corps ne lui permettait pas de sortir du château et des fois même de sa chambre. Il resta près de la cheminée avec le dauphin plus qu'inquiet.

* * *

Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Le prince se leva précipitamment et ouvrit. C'était un messager essoufflé qui tenait une missive dans sa main. Charles la prit et remercia l'homme qui repartit en courant.

Le jeune garçon lui donna la lettre et attendit impatiemment ses réactions. Il ouvrit la lettre et se força à garder un visage de marbre en la lisant.

Son roi avait réussit à rattraper le prince anglais à Poitiers mais un mauvaise coordination d'une armée trop impatiente avait été un véritable désastre, devant la confusion absolue l'armée s'était enfuie et le roi avait été capturé. Son fils Philippe avait combattu vaillamment jusqu'à la capture de son père.

Il donna le rapport au dauphin et ferma les yeux. Il était las et une grande fatigue s'abattait sur lui.

* * *

François se mordit la main jusqu'au sang pour distraire ses pensées des dommages que subissait son corps. Ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs et fillasses, et ils tombaient par poignées, sa peau, elle, était tendue et blafarde. Il ressemblait à un mort sortit de la tombe pour hanter ses terres.

Il avait subit de nombreuses chevauchées menées par le roi d'Angleterre et son fils. À présent ils subissaient les attaques des grandes compagnies. C'était des mercenaires anglais qui regrettaient les chevauchées, qui permettait un enrichissement rapide.

Ils pillaient, violaient, massacraient, ses terres et son peuple. Ils ne respectaient aucune règle et ne craignaient aucune conséquence.

Il sourit tristement devant les tentatives des grands du royaume pour se débarrasser d'eux. Ils voulaient les prendre à leur service, les payer pour faire la guerre en Hongrie contre les turcs, en Castille pour la Reconquista. Le pape les avait excommunié, ce qui était la grande frayeur des hommes. Malgré cela, ils revenaient toujours et lui, il mourrait à petit feu.

* * *

Le roi anglais comprenant qu'il possédait un puissant pouvoir sur le royaume de France. La capture de Jean II le Bon lui permettait de négocier.

Le roi avait réussit à négocier sa libération à travers le traité de Brétigny, en payant une lourde rançon de quatre million d'écus, cédant les anciennes possessions de l'Aquitaine au roi d'Angleterre avec la Gasconne, Calais, le Ponthieu, le comté de Guines, le Poitou, le Périgord, le Limousin et de nombreuses qui firent souffrir la nation française. Édouard III renonçait à la suzeraineté de la Normandie, au Maine, Anjou et à la couronne de France.

Les anglais gardait la Bretagne avec Jean IV reconnu comme duc par le traité de Guérande. Ils contrôlaient à présent un tiers de son royaume mais la paix était signé.

Il restait malgré tout humilié, l'Angleterre, moins puissant et peuplé, avait réussit à le vaincre, lui, la grande puissance d'Europe. Il en pleurerait de rage et de désespoir s'il le pouvait encore. Il semblait que toutes ses larmes avaient coulées et que seuls la torpeur et le néant résidaient dans son corps.

Alistair essayait de le soutenir mais il devait s'occuper de son pays, son petit Luciano avait envoyé sa flotte génoise pour le soutenir aussi. Cela lui redonnait un peu espoir mais il avait tellement d'ennemis et il souffrait tellement.

* * *

François était heureux depuis de nombreuses décennies. Son roi actuel, considéré comme chétif et inapte pour le pouvoir, venait d'effectuer un tour de force majeur contre les anglais.

Après (l'infâme) traité de Brétigny, la paix était signé entre les deux royaumes. Mais pour cela il fallait que les charges soient remplies et son roi prenait son temps. Les anglais ne pouvaient pas attaquer sans déclarer la guerre et Charles V reprenaient ses terres petit à petit.

Il s'était entouré de précieux alliés, comme l'Écosse (pour son plus grand plaisir), du Pays de galles, du Danemark, de Castille, et du Saint Empire.

* * *

François regardait le petit oiseau blanc posé sur son doigt. Il l'avait trouvé blessé il y a quelques jours et l'avait soigné et adopté. À présent Pierre ne le quittait plus. Il aimait bien lui parler, même s'il savait que siffler et roucouler à un oiseau était ridicule.

« France ! France ! » s'écria une voix aiguë derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit le Saint Empire courir vers lui. Ses vêtements et sa cape noirs flottaient autour de lui et le garçon tenait son chapeau noir sur sa tête blonde. Il s'assit à coté de lui sans le toucher et essayait de reprendre son souffle.

« France ! Je suis si heureux de te voir ! J'ai suivi attentivement cette affreuse guerre qui t'oppose à l'Angleterre. J'ai dû de nombreuses fois retenir Veneziano de partir tuer l'anglais. Il est très inquiet pour toi ! »

François baissa la tête et sourit discrètement. Il était si heureux de voir une nation et d'apprendre que son frère pensait à lui.

« France ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne pleures pas au moins ? S'inquiéta le jeune garçon. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, excuse-moi !

- Je ne pleures pas Saint Empire, ria doucement le royaume de France, c'est tout le contraire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis heureux. »

Il offrit un de ses rares sourires au jeune garçon. Saint Empire rougit et détourna la tête.

* * *

Saint Empire resta quelques temps avec lui. L'empereur germanique était l'oncle de son roi et il apportait une sorte de soutien morale à son neveu en venant le voir. Les deux pays furent hostiles l'un à l'autre pendant longtemps mais Charles V était un fin stratège et avait réussit à calmer les tensions.

* * *

« Princesse ! Cela fais longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

- Danemark... , soupira la jeune nation en entendant ce surnom ridicule, je suis heureux que ton animosité contre Angleterre, nous permet d'être amis dans cette guerre qui me poursuit depuis trop longtemps.

- Juste ami ?! Tu blesses mes sentiments ! Moi qui étais ton chevalier protecteur, relégué au rang d'ami... ce n'est pas grave, je me consolerais avec Suède... »

- Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Il n'était pas intéressée par la vie sentimentale trop charnelle à son goût, de son vieil allié.

« Oooh ! Tu es timide princesse ? Ne t'en fais pas tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur !

- Idiot...

- Ah ah ah ! Avant de partir je vais te donner quelque chose ! »

Il fouilla dans un coffre et finit par sortir un crâne. Il le plaça dans ses mains fines et le regarda comme s'il était tout à fait normal d'offrir des ossements comme présent.

« Tu m'offres ton crâne comme cadeau ?

- Pas mon crâne ! Je t'offres celui que je garde au cas où je perdrais mon précieux.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou partir immédiatement en pensant que tu es fou...

- Toujours aussi drôle princesse ! »

François baissa la tête en serrant le crâne contre sa poitrine. Il sentait ses joues rougir de joie devant l'affection que lui portait ouvertement Markel.

« Idiot... »

* * *

Il était excité et apeuré en même temps. Il allait voir son frère Julian depuis de nombreuses années et il en était très heureux mais depuis le début de la guerre son état s'était détérioré et il ressemblait à présent à sauvageon et même à un mendiant. Il caressa les douces plumes de Pierre, qui était lové dans son cou, pour se redonner du courage.

Il se faufila à travers le palais, il ne voulait pas attendre l'arrivée de la délégation royale et était parti plus tôt.

Il trouva son frère dans les jardins, allongé sur un banc, un bras sur ses yeux pour caché le soleil. Il respira doucement et se lança.

« Ju-Julian... »

Il vit son frère sursauter et se redresser à l'écoute de son nom. Le brun regarda autour de lui et finit par le trouver. Il s'était accroupi derrière un buisson.

« François ? C'est toi ? Viens ici, approches ! S'exclama joyeusement l'espagnol à la mèche blanche.

- Bon-bonjour Julian... »

François n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment depuis des siècles. Il n'avait jamais été timide avec son frère mais depuis que son aîné avait sacrifié son innocence en tuant cet homme, ses sentiments étaient troublés.

Il s'avança vers son frère et regarda ses pieds.

« Assis toi près de moi mon frère adoré ! Dans quel état cette guerre t'as mis ! Si je tenais cet anglais entre mes mains, je le tuerais pour le mal qu'il t'as fait !

- Non ! »

Julian écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Je veux dire, tu n'as pas besoin de tuer qui que se soit pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffre à ma place ! Tu l'as suffisamment fait...

- Ah mon frère, que tu es doux... Saches que je tuerais la terre entière pour protéger notre famille ! C'est mon rôle de frère !

- Oui...

- Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras ? »

Cette question semblait ridicule mais François avait besoin qu'on lui demande avant d'être touché, sinon la chose en lui s'agitait et avait plus de chance de sortir et de tout détruire.

Il regarda les bras accueillants de son frère et se jeta sur lui, se lovant contre le corps chaud de son aîné. Julian avait beaucoup grandit, il ressemblait à un jeune homme d'une riche famille espagnole. Il semblait malingre et minuscule contre lui mais pour l'instant il profitait de l'amour que son frère lui donnait.

« Viens mon frère je vais te donner un bain. Tu te sentira mieux. » Chuchota doucement l'espagnol dans l'oreille de son frère adoré.

* * *

François était entièrement nu à l'exception de son collier et de sa bague. Le bain lui avait fait le plus grand bien et il sentait comme son frère à présent.

Julian posa des vêtements sur le lit et s'installa derrière lui. Il commença à lui brosser les cheveux et il fut surpris de ne pas les voir tomber. Il soupira de contentement.

« Dis-moi, qui t'a offert ces beaux bijoux... des prétendants ? Demanda doucement l'espagnol même si sa voix s'assombrit à la pensée d'hommes posant leurs mains sur son frère bien aimé.

- Le collier est un cadeau de mon cousin Vosh. Nous sommes lié par ma mère. Et la bague est un cadeau d'Écosse, il me l'a offert après que nous aillons signés notre alliance... » il rougit en repensant à leur premier baiser.

« Tu rougis mon frère. Est ce que toi et cet Écosse êtes plus que des alliés ?

- Je... nous nous sommes embrassé ce jour là. »

Il sursauta en entendant la brosse se briser dans les mains de son frère.

« Julian ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'espagnol respira profondément et sourit sombrement à son frère.

« Ce n'est rien mon frère. Je dois juste m'habituer au fait qu'un homme touche mon frère adoré de manière plus intime...

- Il n'y a rien de charnelle entre nous Julian... Je ne penses pas que je pourrais laisser quelqu'un me toucher comme cela. »

Julian caressa ses cheveux et lui sourira de nouveau. Son frère ne pouvait plus contrôler ses émotions à fleurs de peau depuis des siècles mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il se colla contre le corps chaud pour rassurer les pulsions vengeresses de son grand frère.

« Si il te trahi ou te fais du mal, je le tuerais. Déclara sombrement son aîné en entourant ses bras chauds autour de son corps.

- Je sais grand frère, je sais. »

* * *

Charles V lui avait donné un pouvoir royal stable et puissant, reconnu par le peuple. Le trésor par une nouvelle fiscalité n'était jamais vide et une armée fidèle et puissante était fidèle au roi.

Il avait reprit des ses forces et grandit un peu. Il ressemblait toujours à un enfant mais il était moins faible. Il ne ressemblait plus à une souillon et les choses allaient mieux pour lui. Voir d'autres nations lui avaient fait le plus grand bien.

C'était la catastrophe, Charles V à sa mort avait laissé un royaume stable mais son fils étant trop jeune, c'était ses oncles qui régentaient le pouvoir. Les trois étaient avides de pouvoirs et détruisaient tous les efforts du défunt roi.

Il regarda sans rien pouvoir faire les trois hommes « piller » les ressources du trésors royales pour leurs bals et pour pouvoir se créer des réseaux sociaux en attirant les grands par leurs richesses.

Il se sentait faiblir et gardait de plus en plus souvent le lit où il se souvenait de sa vie à Rome dans des délires fiévreux.

* * *

Charles VI avait définitivement renoncé au pouvoir. Le bal des ardent avait achevé de brisé l'esprit fragile du roi, qui avait réussit à redonner stabilité au royaume en suivant les traces de son père.

Il regarda tristement l'homme qu'il veillait depuis des heures. Le jeune homme avait de nouveau eu une crise ce soir là, il s'occupait de lui comme il pouvait. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait devenir à présent.

* * *

François tenait une couverture au dessus de sa tête, il se cachait dans sa chambre depuis des jours pour éviter une rencontre avec Bourgogne. L'homme le harcelait pour savoir qui il soutenait entre les Bourguignons et les Armagnacs.

L'assassinat de Louis d'Orléans avait mis les feux aux poudres et lui devait subir une guerre civile. La chose était de plus en plus instable et voulait sortir. Il s'isolait pour pouvoir la maîtriser mais Bourgogne ne le laissait pas en paix. François avait peur qu'il rejoigne les anglais.

* * *

Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Henri V, roi d'Angleterre, venait de s'autoproclamer roi de France, revendiquant la place de son arrière-grand-père.

Les Armagnacs et les Bourguignons, qui se querellaient, devaient faire trêve et se défendre. Ils partirent rattraper le roi anglais, sans préparation et stratégies.

La bataille d'Azincourt décima sa noblesse et il était de nouveau humilié devant l'anglais. La rage consuma tellement son corps et son esprit qu'il perdit connaissance. Il reprit conscience quelques heures plus tard, recouvert de boue et de sang. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui était arrivé pour être dans cette état.

* * *

Il était enfin libre. Depuis des siècles qu'il regardait le monde à travers les yeux de l'Autre, ne pouvant rien faire pour l'aider. Depuis Rome, il n'avait pas bougé, mais c'était fini, à présent il allait passé à l'action est montré à l'anglais ce que c'était de s'attaquer à eux.

Il était hors de question que cet ingrat soit la cause de sa chute. Il n'allait pas disparaître aussi facilement. Il allait lui montrer qui ils étaient.

Il n'avait aucun scrupule à utiliser la magie, elle était pour quelque chose et il allait bien s'en servir. Il ferma les yeux et « chercha » la nation qui faisait souffrir l'Autre depuis des décennies. Il pouvait enfin les venger, pour toutes leurs souffrances et leurs larmes versées.

Il trouva enfin sa proie et ricana sombrement. Il respira longuement et se concentra. Il sentit l'air s'immobiliser autour de lui puis redevenir normal. Il ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il savait fendus comme ceux des chats. Il n'était homme que par son apparence et ses pensées, sinon il n'était qu'instincts, un monstre même.

Il se faufila dans le camp de ces chiens d'anglais et trouva la future victime de sa colère. Il trouva l'anglais dans sa tente, un sourie idiot aux lèvres. Il s'occupait tranquillement de son arc et repensait sûrement à sa victoire sur l'armée de l'Autre. Il n'allait sourire bien longtemps.

Il rentra dans la tente, assez discrètement pour ne pas être repéré par les soldats mais suffisamment fort pour que sa présence soit remarqué par Angleterre. Il regarda le garçon sursauter et sourit sombrement.

« Bonsoir Angleterre, je ne te déranges pas j'espère ?

- Fr-France, c'est toi ? » Demanda le garçon surpris de voir sa future épouse en face de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils devant le corps décharné de son élu, son pauvre amour avait sûrement souffert pendant ces nombreuses années, mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Ils seraient bientôt réunis pour toujours.

« Je ne suis pas là pour faire la parlotte ! Tu vois l'Autre ne va pas rester inactif éternellement... Je vais faire vite.

- D-de quoi tu parles France ? M-mon amour tu es bien étrange ce soir... »

François ria en voyant l'anglais trembler devant lui, il était loin le fier guerrier à présent. Tant mieux ce serait plus excitant pour lui.

« Nous n'aimons pas être humilié pendant des années, tu sais, nous avons subit tes lubies de conquérant en silence, maintenant, nous allons nous venger ! »

Il attrapa Angleterre derrière la nuque et abattit violemment la tête du blond contre la table, présente dans la tente. Il gémit de joie en entendant le nez craquer sous la puissance du cou. La plus jeune nation sonnée, il prit la main droite de l'anglais et la posa à plat contre la table.

« Dis-moi Angleterre, gaucher ou droitier ? Oh, et puis cela n'a pas d'importance, je vais m'occuper des deux... »

Il prit un drap qui traînait et le fourra dans la bouche de l'anglais qui était sonné.

« Ne t'endors pas voyons ! » Il sortit son épée de son fourreau et la plaça au dessus de la main du blond. « Il ne faudrait pas que tu rates cela, umm ? »

Il ria et concentra ses yeux fous sur la main tremblante. Il inspira joyeusement et abattit de toute ses forces la lame sur les doigts de la nation.

Il gémit de contentement en voyant les quatre doigts se détacher du reste du corps et en entendant le hurlement de douleur d'Angleterre étouffé par le drap.

Il écarta le bras brutalement de la table et regarda la nation agonisante. Il regarda attentivement le visage déformé par la douleur et les larmes couler sur les joues encore rebondies.

« Oooh ! Tu pleures déjà ? Attends la deuxième suit juste après. »

Oliver tenta de se dégager mais il le frappa à la tempe du revers de sa main. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec de pathétiques tentatives d'évasions.

Il força l'anglais à mettre sa main gauche à plat sur la table et à regarder la suite des événements.

« Attention, ça va... piquer ! »

Il releva son épée et fendit l'air de sa lame. Un nouveau hurlement retentit et il frissonna de plaisir. L'Autre ne ressentait plus cette joie, la joie de voir le sang couler et voir son ennemi souffrir dans la défaite.

Il regarda Oliver tomber pathétiquement sur le sol, berçant ses mains atrophiées.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas voyons, ça repousse. » rassura faussement le « royaume de France ».

Il caressa gentiment les cheveux de la nation, comme pour féliciter un chien particulièrement obéissant.

« C'est bien Angleterre. Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il t'attends si tu t'attaques de nouveau à l'Autre et que tu nous blesses. La prochaine que nous nous verrons, je ne serais pas aussi gentil. »

Il regarda une dernière fois la nation brisée, sanglotant sur le sol, et quitta le campement anglais sans se retourner une seule fois.

Il se laissa tomber dans la boue, les bras en croix et regarda le ciel étoilé. Son corps commença à trembler et un rire glaciale s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être à « la prochaine fois ».

* * *

La guerre civile avait repris entre les Armagnacs et les Bourguignons et le roi anglais en profita pour ramener vingt mille hommes et une artillerie pour mener des sièges en Normandie.

Les Armagnacs contrôlaient Paris et donc lui et le roi. Ils se comportaient en véritable tyrans, réclamant des exactions à tour de bras dans la capitale. Les parisiens finirent par ouvrir les portes aux Bourguignons et il regarda à travers sa fenêtre, le massacre se dérouler à ses pieds. Il ne ressentit rien en voyant ces hommes mourir et cela ne l'inquiéta plus.

* * *

François regarda avec lassitude son roi signer le traité de Troyes. Le dauphin était déshérité, et le roi anglais épousait Catherine et régentait son royaume.

Il était partageait entre les régions du sud de la Loire, fidèles au dauphin, celles du nord-ouest, tenues par les anglais et le reste aux bourguignons.

* * *

Il se jeta dans les bras de l'écossais en le voyant arriver. Son dauphin avait demandé de l'aide au roi d'Écosse et celui ci avait envoyé des archers pour équilibrer son armée. Alistair avait saisi cette chance pour venir dans ses terres.

Il respira, à s'enivrer, l'odeur du blond qui l'apaisait tellement. La situation s'était empirée, les chevauchées avait repris, Charles VI et Henri V étaient morts. Sa couronne pouvait être revendiquée par le dauphin, malgré le traité, et par Henri VI. Les anglais avaient assiégé Orléans et il sentait que quelque chose allait changé son destin, devenu si sombre depuis des années.

Alistair resserra son étreinte autour de son corps et lui murmura de douces paroles pour lui redonner espoirs.

* * *

François regarda la jeune femme agenouillée devant lui. Elle avait des cheveux blonds qui semblaient être coupés à la serpe, des yeux bleus où brillait la détermination et un visage innocent. Elle était venue de Lorraine, poussée par la puissance divine, pour reconnaître le vrai roi et bouter les anglais hors de ses terres.

Il se demandait pourquoi une jeune fille risquait sa vie pour une cause qui semblait perdue. Il vit le sourire calculateur du dauphin et soupira. La pauvre fille ne savait pas dans quoi elle avait mis les pieds.

* * *

Une sorte de lien s'était créer entre lui et Jeanne. La jeune fille était fougueuse et impertinente. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire malgré sa condition de femme. Ils discutèrent longuement après le sacre du dauphin, maintenant Charles VII, à Reims.

Jeanne avait un très fort caractère et ne savait pas évaluer le danger. Elle fonçait tête baissé pour accomplir sa destiné et le libérer. Elle l'avait en quelque sorte adopté comme son petit frère. Elle aimait beaucoup le taquiner, en lui tressant les cheveux avec des fleurs ou en lui disant des choses embarrassante. Elle était peut être pucelle mais elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche ce qui faisait bien rire Alistair.

Il trouvait Jeanne gentille et il l'aimait beaucoup mais elle était vraiment trop embarrassante.

* * *

Jeanne avait libéré Orléans et redonné espoirs au peuple français. La jeune fille était venu le voir, un sourire canaille aux lèvres et l'avait écraser sous une puissante étreinte, manquant de peu de l'étouffer. Ils discutèrent toute la nuit, Jeanne se moquant de lui quand il évoquait de sa trop grande témérité et lui se moquait de son apparence trop garçonne. Ils rirent beaucoup et s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Jeanne avait été capturée par le chef de son demi-frère Ewen, Jean de Luxembourg. Il était étrange de pensé à son frère dans un champ de bataille, lui qui était si paresseux, préférant lire des livres toute la journée que de bouger le petit doigt. Il fut attristé de na pas réussir à voir le blond aux yeux verts.

Il se concentra sur l'instant présent et regarda son roi immobile. Ses yeux accusateurs posaient la question.

« Vous n'allez pas l'aider. » C'était plus une affirmation et son roi ne le nia pas.

« Non, cela m'arrange même, l'Inquisition la voulait, si les anglais la juge je ne serais pas concerné et cette fille sera une sorte de martyre pour le peuple. Déclara pompeusement Charles VII.

- Vous avez besoin d'une fillette pour vous en sortir et vous l'abandonnez comme un lâche... Quel homme.

- Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles ! » Cria le roi de France énervé par cette attitude condescendante.

François ricana légèrement, devant cet élan pathétique de fierté blessée.

« Non, c'est vous qui ne savez pas à qui vous parlez. »

* * *

Jeanne semblait bien fragile dans cette geôle, elle portait une tunique blanche et tremblait de froid. Il s'assit au près d'elle et essaya de la réchauffer.

Il avait réussit à se faufiler et à rendre visite à son amie. Il savait qu'elle avait été condamnée à mort et que les anglais allaient la brûler le lendemain, après de longs jours d'incarcération.

« Tu peux renoncer et vivre tu sais. Commença doucement la nation. Cela ne sert à rien de choisir la mort. »

Jeanne secoua vigoureusement la tête et lui lança un regard courroucé.

« Je n'abandonnerais pas ! Ce serait trahir tout ce que pourquoi je me suis battue ! Ce serait te trahir !

- Je ne t'en voudrais pas... Si tu meurs tu ne pourras plus de moquer de moi !

- Rien que pour cela tu arriverais presque à me convaincre... Mais non, je mourrais avec honneur et pour mes choix !

- Tu es sotte, tu le sais ?

- Ah ah ah ! Il semblerait... mais au moins je mourrais en ayant accompli ma destiné. »

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule osseuse de la jeune femme et resta immobile. Ils restèrent pendant des heures sans parler, ni bouger, ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre pendant les derniers instants qu'ils leurs restaient.

* * *

Il n'était pas allé à l'exécution de Jeanne, il savait que la jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi. Il resta dans les bras d'Alistair toute la journée, profitant de la présence rassurante de son amant. Il attendit le couché du soleil et alla devant ce qui restait du bûcher. Il y avait un tas de cendres sur le sol. Il s'assit et prit une grosse poignée dans ses mains qu'il colla contre lui. C'était la dernière fois qu'il touchait Jeanne. Il resta immobile pendant quelques instants et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Il leva les mains vers le ciel et laissa le vent emporter le corps de Jeanne vers le soleil rougeoyant.

* * *

Les anglais tentèrent de couronné Henri VI à paris pour lui donner une légitimité mais cela était trop tard. Pour le peuple français, ils n'étaient que des occupants et il se souleva de nombreuses fois contre eux.

La puissante armée d'Angleterre déclinait au profit de l'armée française qui fit émerger une nouvelle technologie, l'artillerie de campagne. Il trouva ce changement de situation très satisfaisant, la roue avait tournée et la bonne fortune était avec lui à présent.

Le roi anglais ayant pour mère une française, était francophile et ne voulait pas d'une guerre. La trêve de Tours permit à son de réorganiser entièrement une armée permanente, en lances, ce qui constituaient les grandes ordonnances, avec des combattants et des coutiliers des archers. Il continua tout de même à faire appel à des mercenaires, constituant une garde écossaise permanente, mais il se débarrassa de tout les membres inutiles, ou mal équipé.

Il avait à présent l'impression de voir la fin du conflit et cela le fit sourire légèrement.

* * *

Il était blottit dans les bras puissants d'Alistair et il était heureux. Il avait gagné de grandes batailles décisives et les anglais avaient enfin quitté ses terres. Il en restait à Calais mais ce n'était qu'un grain de sable dans son royaume.

Il avait dignement fêté la victoire avec son amant et avait bu pour la première fois du vin. Ce soir là, il avait trouvé son second amour. Il vida de nombreuses cruches et sentit son esprit s'embrumer. Il finit par quitter la fête et s'éloigna en emmenant l'écossais avec lui.

Seuls, il passa de nombreuses heures à embrasser le blond qui semblait plus qu'apprécier ses élans d'affections. Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Alistair s'endorme. À présent il caressait les cheveux et le visage du jeune homme. Il finit par poser sa tête engourdie contre le cœur de l'écossais et à s'endormir en écoutant les doux battements.

~A suivre~

* * *

Voilàààààà! Euurgh enfin terminé avec cette sombre période!

Mon dieu, première fois que j'écris une scène "violente", et oui la _chose_ est passée à l'action. (Je suis désolé Oliver, bouhouhou!)

J'ai bien fait souffrir France et Angleterre et j'en suis désolé! (voilà c'est fait!)

Je sais que j'aurais pu m'attarder sur certain faits et non sur d'autres mais je ne me voyais pas faire une scène "mignonne" avec un François à cran et aux pulsions meurtrières et un Oliver sans doigts, désolé mais non...

Désolé si Charles VII est un peu discrédité mais faut se dire que François et ben il en a ras le casque et que son roi est un peu salaud sur les bords là!

J'espère que la relation fraternelle entre Jeanne et Franny vous a ému...

Sinon comme d'habitude donnait moi des idées pour la suite (cela peut être des idées de chapitre aux 21 ème siècle, où j'aurais plus de liberté avec les personnages. Cela peut être des scènes de 2P FACE family, réunions entre les frères latins etc etc etc)

Bon je vais m'attaquer le plus vite possible à la Renaissance (avec du Turquie/France en perspective... retrouvaille avec les frères latins, sûrement une rupture douloureuse ou non (on verra mon humeur et l'état de mes chakras... désolé...)

Cordialement :3


	4. Chapter 4

Pace e Salute!

Hello voici le chapitre 4 de Alternative France.

Disclaimer: Ri-rien n'est à moiiiiiii! (bouhouhouuuuuuu!)

Avertissement: léger Turquie/France, Scot/Fra, UK/FR... sinon rien de bien méchant (enfin je crois...)

Présence et/ou mention de: 2P Turquie: Suleiman, 2P Ecosse: Alistair, 2P Angleterre: Oliver, 2P Espagne: Julian, 2P Portugal: Marco, 2P Suède: Bernard, 2P Prusse: Gilen, 2P Saint Empire Germanique: Willem, 2P Romano: Flavio, 2P Veneziano: Luciano, 2P Autriche: Roland, 2P Russie: Nicolaï, 2P Lituanie: Tomas, 2P Pologne: Franzk, 2P Hongrie, 2P Roumanie, 2P Bulgarie, 2P Egypte: Gahzi, 2P Grèce: Hermès, 2P Canada: Mathieu, 2P 13 Colonies: Alexandre/er, 2P Acadie: Marie, 2P Guadeloupe: Mélissa, 2P Martinique: Malika, 2P Québec: Philippe, 2P Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon: Michel, 2P Louisiane: Louis, 2P Danemark: Markell, 2P Norvège: Lokki, François Ier, Léonard de Vinci, Henri IV, Louis XIII, Louis XIV, Elisabeth Ier, Marie Stuart, Frédérique II, Marie-Thérèse... et je crois que c'est tout.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

François regarda impassiblement son frère, Veneziano, poursuivre le Saint Empire Romain en larme, un poignard dans une main et une robe de courtisane dans l'autre. Les trois nations étaient censées peindre à l'extérieur comme elles en avaient prit l'habitude mais l'italien voulait absolument que son ami et plus que certainement amant, soit leur modèle... féminin.

François était embarrassé et il détestait ressentir ce sentiment par dessus tout. Il soupira et sortit l'éventail qu'il gardait dans sa manche pour remettre les idées de ses frères en place. Il attrapa son frère par le col de son costume et abattit son arme improvisé sur la tête de ce débauché de Luciano. Ce dernier cria sous la douleur du coup et lui lança un regard noir, l'insultant de tous les noms. Il grogna devant l'impertinence de son frère et décida de lui donner une bonne leçon.

* * *

François et Willem dessinaient avec attention leur modèle improvisé. Le Sainte Empire rougissait mais s'appliquait sur son œuvre et François devait admettre qu'il était fier de son idée. Son frère attaché, bâillonné et habillé comme une courtisane était pathétiquement drôle à voir. Il devait réessayer la prochainement fois, son frère était un excellent modèle malgré tout...

* * *

« Et maintenant vous faites le dos rond, c'est ça comme un chat, et vous vous étirez... Parfait !

- Cette position est assez embarrassante Léonard...

- Mais non ! Regardez-moi tous ces muscles, c'est magnifique ! »

François ria devant l'enthousiasme du vieil homme. Depuis plusieurs semaine il était devenu le modèle de l'italien qui voulait savoir si les nations avaient la même morphologie que les hommes et surtout par ce qu'il ne voulait pas rater l'occasion de dessiner un beau corps. La nation avait rougit en entendant ces mots passionnés et n'avait pas réussit à trouver le courage de dire non.

Il avait été très mal à l'aise au début, aucune personne au monde n'avait vu son corps dénudé à part ses frères. Devant son malaise Léonard l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant sa méthode de travail. Ils allaient commencer par des petites parties du corps avant d'arriver à être nu.

Il avait passer de nombreuses séances à faire semblant de tenir une plume, une épée, à plier les doigts. Il avait ri quand il devait tenir sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, marcher, faire semblant de sauter. À présent il était nu sur le lit de l'atelier et prenait des positions plus ou moins embarrassantes mais il n'avait plus peur du regard perçant de Léonard.

« Umm... Et maintenant prenait ce bouquet de lys... cela me permettra de faire une étude du corps et une végétale en même ! C'est magnifique ! »

* * *

François regarda avec fascination _la Joconde_, une œuvre que Léonard avait amené avec lui d'Italie. À la mort du vieil homme son roi l'avait acheté à son discipline pour le plus grand plaisir de la nation française. Il attiré par les mystères que cachait soigneusement la peinture et il ne se lassait pas de tenter de découvrir les secrets de ce sourire.

Il repensa avec nostalgie au carnet que lui avait donné l'italien peu de temps avant qu'il ne meurt dans sa chambre. Il avait caché ce carnet dans un de ses coffres personnels à coté du crâne viking et il aimait de temps en temps ressortir les deux et regarder le magnifique héritage que lui avait légué dans le plus grand secret Léonard.

Il était heureux que ce dernier aie trouvé le repos éternel dans ce château embaumé par l'odeur du lys.

* * *

François était caché dans un arbre attendant le rapport de son messager. Il sourit en voyant son ami Pierre voler vers lui. Il avait découvert qu'il pouvait comprendre son ami ailé qui était devenu immortel comme lui. Il l'utilisait pour envoyer des messages urgents ou pour faire le point sur sa situation.

Le petit oiseau blanc piaillait des sons aigus et le sourire du blond s'agrandit. Sa proie était proche.

* * *

Il attendait patiemment sa proie en équilibre sur une des arcades à l'extérieure de la ville. Il avait traqué sa cible à travers les toits et il allait bientôt obtenir son dut. Son équilibre était précaire mais il avait prit l'habitude des hauteurs quand il vivait dans la forêt et à Rome.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et un sourire tordu étira ses lèvres. Sa patience allait enfin payer. Il regarda sa proie qui portait les derniers vêtements à la mode en Italie et qui sifflotait une balade entraînante. Il attendit qu'elle soit en dessous de lui et sauta avec un cri de guerre.

«Montjoie! Saint-Denis!

- Aaaah ! » S'écria la pauvre nation avant de tomber face contre terre.

Sa cible écrasée contre le sol à cause de l'impact, il se dépêcha de l'attacher avec la corde qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Satisfait, il s'assit sur le dos et soupira d'aise.

« Tu es assez difficile à attraper mon cher frère mais te voilà enfin entre mes mains ! Mon roi va être content ! Se venta pompeusement le français.

- Fr-François ?! Descends de là idiota ! Ces vêtements sont neufs et tu vas les salir ! » Des larmes de frustration commençaient à perler les yeux de l'italien blond.

« Tu as de drôles de priorités Flavio, répondit le français en faisant la moue, mais qu'importe ! Je vais te ramener chez moi ! »

Il se leva et commença à traîner son frère vers son campement. Il grogna en constatant qu'il n'avait pas encore la force de porter qui que ce soit, encore une conséquence de la guerre.

« A-arrêtes ! Mes vêtements, mes vêtements ! Pleurait presque le plus jeune des blonds.

- Je t'en donnerais d'autres et arrêtes de crier, Julian ne doit pas nous entendre ! »

Il regarda autour de lui suspicieusement et continua à avancer. L'italien leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Tu sais cette dispute avec notre frère commence à devenir ennuyeuse...

- Hn...Tout cela c'est à cause de cet Autriche de malheur ! Il a retourné la tête de notre cher frère et la forcé à se dresser contre moi ! Si je pouvait étrangler ce petit salopa...

- Je crois qu'on a compris ! … arrêtes de me traîner contre le sol et aides moi à me relever au moins ! Je jure que je ne vais essayer de m'enfuir comme la dernière fois ! » malgré la douleur d'être traîner sur les cailloux et se visage recouvert de terre, il tenta d'amadouer son aîné en faisant un visage d'innocent.

François ricana devant les vaines tentatives de son frère. Cela n'avait jamais marché, étant lui même un expert de cette technique.

« Je ne suis pas idiot, et puis il est plaisant de te voire traîné dans la boue...

- Bastardo ! Tu n'as donc aucun cœur ?! »

Il ria fortement devant les pitreries de son frère capturé et continua a avancer difficilement vers ses hommes.

« Flavio ? Où es-tu ? Tu n'as pas fait tes corvées ce matin, je vais m'énerver et tu sais ce qui arrive quand je suis en colère. Flaviooooo ?! »

La nation française se figea en entendant cette voix. C'était celle de son frère espagnol et cela voulait dire qu'il était très proche. Il trembla un peu et lâcha sa prise. Son frère ne devait pas le trouver ici, sinon il allait l'enlever et cela se passerait comme la dernière fois. Il frissonna en repensa à son incarcération forcée qu'il avait vécu avec son roi.

« Désolé Flavio mais tu affronteras seul ce fou... Adieu ! »

Il couru le plus rapidement possible, il devait s'éloigner et rejoindre son roi.

« Reviens ici lâche ! Emmènes moi avec toi au moins ! Pitié ! »

Il trembla en entendant les bruits de pas bien familier se rapprocher, il tenta de se libérer en vain. Il était encordé comme un sac et ne pouvait pas bouger. Il soupira et se frappa plusieurs fois la tête contre le sol voulant extériorisé sa frustration. Il ne voulait pas retourner avec ces fous.

Il se figea en entendant des bruissement de pas et il commença à trembler quand il vit son frère aîné apparaître à travers les buissons. Il avait son immense hache à la main et son expression sombre ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Il reprit légèrement espoir en voyant la mine du brun s'éclairer en le voyant.

«Ah te voilà ! Et dans quel état pitoyable je te retrouve ! Tu as encore été capturé par notre frère. »

Son expression se fit rêveuse et il s'appuya contre sa hache qu'il avait profondément enfoncé dans le sol.

« Mon petit François qui est si mignon... tu devrais lui ressembler, peut être que vivre avec toi serais plus agréable !

- Bastardo..., marmonna le plus jeune.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu ? Le sourire fou réapparaissait sur les lèvres de l'espagnol.

- Peux-tu me détacher ? Répondit hypocritement le blond. S'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Je vais pouvoir te ramener plus facilement à la maison. N'était-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Le brun à la mèche blanche sourit étrangement et Flavio trembla de plus belle et hurla.

« Chigiiii ! »

* * *

Il regardait avec une admiration discrète la « maison » de l'empire Ottoman. La nation orientale l'avait laissé seul dans une sorte de salon recouvert de tapis et de coussins plus confortables les uns que les autres. Il était avachi sur l'un d'eux et attendait patiemment le retour de son hôte en regardant les fresques qui ornaient les murs.

Suleiman était vraiment une nation agréable, un peu trop provocante et aguicheuse à son goût mais il était un cas particulier après tout.

Il avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'il attachait avec un ruban de soie, ses yeux noisettes étaient constamment maquillés de khôls et il avait perpétuellement un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il portait très peu de vêtements et ils étaient pratiquement tous transparents, donnant à tous une bonne idée de son corps puissant et musclé.

François était insensible mais il savait reconnaître la beauté quand il la voyait et Ottoman était vraiment beau.

Il soupira et s'étira avant de retrouver une position confortable sur son coussin. Il était fatigué avec tous ce qui se passait en Europe. Les guerres de religions, les chasses aux sorcières, sa petite guerre personnelle contre la moitié de sa famille à cause de la rivalité entre ses rois et les Habsbourg. Il devait admettre qu'il s'en serait bien passer. Haïr quelqu'un était décidément trop fatiguant, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à Autriche.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et regarda curieusement Suleiman revenir avec un étrange objet dans les mains. La nation orientale sourit en voyant son air surpris, il gonfla les joues et détourna la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant un peu idiot à chaque fois qu'il était près du brun.

« Fais pas la tête chaton ! Je t'ai apporté du narguilé.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda avec une curiosité réticente l'européen.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon chaton, tu vas adorer. » La voix de Suleiman était mielleuse et ensorcelante.

François se crispa un peu et s'avança timidement vers la nation plus âgée. Le brun lui expliqua calmement comment on utilisait le narguilé et il se laissa tenter.

Il prit doucement la pipe entre ses lèvres et inspira une longue bouffée. Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer et sa gorge brûler. Il toussa bruyamment sous le regard amusé du brun.

Suleiman caressa et tapota gentiment son dos pour essayer de calmer sa toux.

« Doucement chaton, tu vas t'étouffer sinon.

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme cela... kof kof... c'est ridicule !

- Mais non chaton, mais non. »

L'empire Ottoman prit délicatement la nation dans ses bras et la posa contre son torse. La nation se tendit contre lui, et il sourit de plus belle. France était comme un chat sauvage qui montrait les crocs et les griffes devant toutes marques d'affections, ayant trop de fierté pour se laisser aller.

Il releva doucement le menton blanc avec sa main et croisa le regard mauve et flou de la nation européenne. Il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas une grande résistance aux effets de la fumée sortant du narguilé.

Il prit une petite bouffée de fumée fruitée et entrouvrit les lèvres rosées du blond puis il souffla doucement dans la bouche de son invité. Il regarda François avalait instinctivement la fumée et poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Suleiman caressa les longs et doux cheveux blonds. France ressemblait vraiment à un chaton.

* * *

François se réveilla avec les yeux lourds et sa tête duveteuse. Il essaya de retrouver ses esprits et de savoir où il était. Il tenta de se relever mais deux bras à travers sa poitrine l'en empêchaient. Il commença à paniquer puis il reconnu les auras de ses frères Hermès et Ghazi. Il se détendit immédiatement et se recoucha confortablement. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans un immense lit et que plusieurs nations étaient couchées dedans. Suleiman était au milieu et sur le dos, les bras en croix et un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. Il reconnu Hongrie, Bulgarie et Roumanie à sa gauche et Égypte, lui et Grèce à sa droite. Il souri légèrement avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre les mains de ses frères entre les siennes et de s'endormir.

* * *

François regardait autour de lui suspicieusement. Il sentait son ennemi mais il n'arrivait pas à le localiser. Il retint un grognement de frustration, ne voulant annoncer sa position et le mettre en difficulté.

Il entendit un bruissement de tissu derrière lui et il se décala rapidement vers la droite. Il échappa de peu d'être amputé de la moitié de son corps. Il grogna en voyant l'immense hallebarde de son assaillant, Portugal était de nouveau passé à l'attaque.

Il regarda son « frère » et grimaça. Ce dernier le transperçait avec ses yeux verts foncés, si différents de son aîné. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attaché par un lacet de cuir et son visage visage était tordu par la rage.

« Ce-ci est mon dernier avertissement France ! Quittes le Brésil et va voir ailleurs ! » Sa voix était froide et méprisante.

François fronça les sourcils, dégaina son épée, et se mit en garde. Il était hors de question que cet idiot lui impose sa volonté.

« Je ne penses pas non. Je me sens très à l'aise là-bas et je penses m'y installer pour longtemps. Dis bonjour à ton nouveau voisin Portugal ! » Sa voix était moqueuse, il connaissait le caractère chaud bouillant de la nation et savait en profiter pour le narguer et lui faire perdre le contrôle.

« Tu l'auras voulu ! S'écria le portugais avant de s'élancer vers son adversaire.

- Et bien approches ! Je t'attends ! »

François leva son épée et para le coup puissant de son adversaire. L'impacte fut tellement puissant qu'il sentit son corps, pourtant profondément ancré dans le sol, glisser de quelques centimètres vers l'arrière.

D'un mouvement circulaire il éloigna l'arme de son adversaire et abattit son épée vers le crâne du brun. Il pensait mesquinement que cela remettrait en place les idées de cet impertinent.

À sa déception son coup fut paré et le combat continua pendant de nombreuses minutes, montrant la force des nations qui était nettement supérieure à celle des hommes.

François réussit à faire reculer son ennemi contre la fenêtre, il ne lui restait plus qu'un coup à donner pour que Portugal passe à travers. Il sursauta, abasourdit, en sentant la hallebarde s'enfoncer dans son corps et couper son bras gauche.

Il retint un gémissement de douleur et de surprise et avec ses dernières forces il frappa avec son pied le brun en pleine poitrine et il regarda son « frère » disparaître à travers les vitraux colorés.

Il laissa son épée, devenue trop lourde pour lui, tomber sur le sol et il s'effondra de fatigue. Il attrapa son bras et le plaça sur sa poitrine. Il s'en occuperait plus tard pour l'instant il était trop fatigué.

* * *

François regarda avec agacement son bras qu'il avait mis sur son bureau. Il maudit le portugais et espérait que ce dernier avait apprécié sa leçon de vol. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire : demander de l'aide à une des nations ou attendre plusieurs mois que son bras se reconstitue de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas avoir de dette mais il ne voulait pas attendre autant de temps en étant un manchot. Il était vraiment face à un bien grand dilemme.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrit et il lança un regard noir à l'intrus avant de réaliser que c'était Alistair qui venait d'apparaître en étant tout essoufflé.

Avec les guerres de religions toute l'Europe était chamboulée, lui et Alistair ne faisait pas exception, c'est pour cela que les deux amants ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un long moment.

« Alistair ! Que fais-tu là ? Pas que je n'en sois pas heureux mais quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? » Demanda le français avec inquiétude. « Alistair réponds mo... »

L'écossais s'était avancé et serra fortement François contre lui. Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer pour profiter de la chaleur de son amant. Il sourit en sentant l'odeur si apaisant d'Alistair.

Alistair recula et le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est il arrivé à ton bras ?

- Oh ça... j'ai eu combat avec Portugal. Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'a gagné... »

Cela ne rassura pas l'écossais toujours inquiet. Il soupira et repris le plus jeune dans ses bras.

« Tu veux que je t'aide avec ton bras ? Un peu de magie et il sera comme avant.

- Je veux bien. Merci Alistair. »

Les deux nations se dirigèrent vers le bureau. Alistair pris délicatement le bras entre ses mains et François déshabilla timidement la moitié de son torse. C'était la première fois qu'il montrait sa peau nue à son amant et celle ci était mutilée.

« Tiens ton bras ici, voilà comme cela, pendant que j'utilise un sortilège. Attention ça peut faire mal...

- D'accord... »

Une étrange lueur bleue apparut dans la main de l'écossais et il serra les dents en sentant la douleur surgir de sa blessure. Il sentait tous ses tissus et ses muscles se reconstruire et c'était vraiment douloureux.

Il devait s'entraîner encore plus dur pour que cela ne lui arrive plus, surtout que Portugal était une nation vicieuse qui cherchait à laisser des marques sur ses adversaires, comme une marque de possession. Il ressemblait à Espagne sur ce point là, les deux nations ibériques étaient d'une possessivité extrême autant pour les alliés que pour les ennemis.

« Si-sinon, pourquoi tu es là... aarg... je croyais que ta reine avait des problèmes avec Élisabeth. Rien de grave n'est arrivé j'espère ?!

- Je... c'est horrible François, la majorité de mon peuple veut suivre Angleterre et se convertir au protestantisme, ton peuple est chassé par le mien. J'ai suivi ceux qui te sont encore fidèle et qui ont fuit le pays... Je suis tiraillé, je t'aime mais mon peuple ne veut plus du tiens dans mes terres. J'ai l'impression que je vais perdre la raison !

- Alistair... » La voix du français était douce. « Nous ne contrôlons pas notre histoire. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

La nation écossaise regarda avec tendresse le jeune blond et sourit avec espoir.

« Merci m'eudail. »

* * *

Il caressait avec tendresse le visage endormi et les longs cheveux soyeux d'Alistair. Après avoir soigné son bras le pauvre était tombé de fatigue. François l'avait emmené dans sa chambre avec plus ou moins de facilité et ils étaient tous les deux tombé dans le lit.

Ils s'étaient murmurés des mots doux et ils avaient profité de la chaleur de l'autre puis l'écossais s'était endormis sous la fatigue. François profitait avec avidité de ce petit moment d'intimité et de tendresse rien qu'à eux. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas voir Alistair pendant de nombreuses années. Il embrassa avec amour les lèvres entre-ouvertes, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Il sourit tristement en voyant le traité mais c'était la volonté du peuple, pas d'Alistair. Une longue histoire se terminait mais une autre commençait et peut être qu'il reverrait son premier amour.

* * *

Il enjamba une flaque rouge et regarda impassiblement les corps qui jonchaient le sol. La nuit qui aurait dû être que joie et célébration s'était transformée en véritable massacre. Il soupira de fatigue, les hommes étaient vraiment fous.

* * *

François se promenait tranquillement dans le port. Il était arrivé depuis peu en Nouvelle-France et il sentait déjà les connexions se créer entre lui et ses nouvelles terres.

Il se figea légèrement en sentant l'aura d'une nation inconnue, ces terres avaient elles déjà un nouveau représentant. Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit une petite touffe de cheveux blonds dépasser de derrière un tonneau. Il fit semblant d'avancer l'air de rien et il entendit des petits pas précipités le suivre. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle et pointa son épée vers le nouvel arrivant.

Un petit garçon se statufia devant lui, regardant avec de grands yeux la lame effilée. Il était petit, un visage en forme de cœur, de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux mauves. François avait l'impression de se revoir plus jeune.

« Qui es-tu petit et pourquoi me suis-tu comme un chien ayant trouvé son maître ? » Demanda narquoisement le français, voulant tester le caractère de la jeune nation.

Le petit garçon gonfla ses joues et respira un bon coup pour se calmer.

« Je suis Québec, une partie de la Nouvelle-France et vous êtes mon père. »

François leva un sourcil pour montrer son scepticisme.

« Vraiment ?

- Oui et je vous interdit d'en douter ! Vos colons m'ont crée donc vous êtes mon père et vous devez vous occuper de moi. » Déclara avec détermination la petite nation qui fronçait les sourcils pour cacher sa peur du rejet.

Le français baissa son arme et s'avança vers le petit blond qui tentait de cacher ses tremblements. Il posa un genoux à terre et regarda dans les yeux mauves si semblables aux siens. Il sourit et se redressa en prenant dans ses bras l'enfant qui cria de surprise.

« Dans ce cas, montres moi tes terres... mon fils. »

Québec souriait de toutes ses dents en entendant son père l'appeler ainsi.

* * *

François et son fils Philippe s'étaient installés dans une petite maison près des grandes forêts et loin des hommes. Pendant plusieurs semaines les deux nations avaient appris à se connaître et François ressentait beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse pour son fils qui ne le trahirait jamais.

Philippe était obstiné, très méthodique mais surtout maladroit. Il voulait toujours rendre service mais aggravait la situation la plus part du temps. François trouvait que vivre avec une nation encore innocente était rafraîchissant, pas de faux semblants, pas de trahison. Il n'y avait que la paix dans leur foyer.

Un soir, où tous les deux jouaient une comptine au piano et au violon, François ressentit la présence d'une nation toute proche. Son aura était très similaire à celle de Philippe mais en plus sauvage.

« Philippe... ressens-tu cette présence ? Demanda calmement l'aîné.

- Umm... » Le garçon arrêta de jouer du violon et se concentra. « Oh, c'est Kanata, la nation avec qui j'échangeais des fourrures. Il est assez sauvage, je ne comprends pas comment on peut être frères...

- Frères ?

- Oui. Il est le représentant de ces terres et une partie de toi. Moi, je suis une partie de lui et donc son frère, il en a un autre plus au sud mais il vit avec une autre nation.

- Je vois... »

François ressentait de plus en plus le besoin d'aller chercher ce Katana et de le ramener avec lui. Il avait ressentit la même chose avec Philippe. Il regarda son fils qui s'était remis à jouer de son instrument. Le petit garçon avait un foyer et une famille maintenant. Il prit sa décision et se leva, la famille se devait de vivre ensemble.

« Je vais le chercher.

- J'ai déjà essayé mais il refusé. Répondit Philippe en faisant une moue agacée.

- C'était très honorable de ta part mon fils mais c'est à moi de le convaincre de vivre avec nous. En famille.

- En famille... Répéta avec hésitation et envie le petit blond.

- Sois sage... Et ne mets pas le feu à la maison pendant mon absence ! Taquina le plus vieux avant de sortir.

- Papa ! Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! »

* * *

Il était fatigué de marcher à travers la neige qui ne cessait de tomber. Cela faisait des heures qu'il avait laissé Philippe seul et il ne voulait pas imaginer l'état de sa maison à son retour.

Il poursuivait la nation appelée Kanata mais celle-ci s'échappait à chaque fois qu'il allait l'atteindre. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sol recouvert de poudre blanche, les bras en croix. Il regarda les petits flocons tomber et fondre sur son visage puis il ferma les yeux.

Il entendit des crissements de pas dans la neige et ils se rapprochaient de lui. Il se força de rester détendu et immobile. Il sentit une présence s'agenouiller près de lui et tout redevint calme dans la forêt.

Un doigt froid tapota sa joue plusieurs fois avant qu'une main se pose doucement contre son front.

« Tu vas mourir si tu restes couché dans la neige... » S'éleva une voix grave mais enfantine.

François ouvrit un œil et regarda la nation mystère. C'était un petit garçon à moitié nu, vêtu d'un simple pagne de fourrure, sa peau était blanche comme celle d'un européen, ses cheveux étaient blonds mais plus foncés que les siens et ceux de Philippe. Par contre il avait les même yeux mauves qu'eux. Un petit ourson était confortablement installé sur la tête de la petite nation.

« Si tel est mon destin... je m'y soumets de bonne grâce... Plaisanta la vieille nation, qui était trop fatiguée pour se déplacer.

- C'est stupide... tu pourrais te relever et rentrer chez toi dans ta maison de bois avec ton fils... » La voix du garçon était grave et plate.

François se demanda comment le garçon savait où il habitait. Peut être que le garçon était venu les voir par curiosité.

« Je suis, hélas, trop fatigué. J'ai perdu toutes mes forces à essayer de te retrouver... Tant pis. »

La petite nation fronça les sourcils et trembla légèrement.

« Kanata ne veut pas que tu meurs... Kanata ressent comme un lien puissant qui l'unit avec toi. Si tu meurs le lien va se briser et Kanata sera de nouveau seul... »

François se redressa et regarda attentivement la petite nation. Le garçon voulait vivre avec lui mais avait trop peur de lui demander. Il soupira discrètement, il était vraiment faible face aux enfants.

« Si tu m'accompagnes et que tu vis avec moi... j'accepterais de me relever. Comme cela le lien ne sera pas brisé et nous serons une famille. »

Kanata leva les yeux vers son ours et les deux semblaient communiquer. Le petit blond hocha plusieurs fois la tête avant de regarder le français.

« Kanata est d'accord pour te suivre et vivre avec toi... comme une famille. » La voix était devenue timide vers la fin et le garçon détourna la tête, les sourcils froncés et les joues rouges.

François se redressa sur ses genoux et ouvrit ses bras vers le petit garçon. Le visage du français était calme et déterminé. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour que la petite nation face le premier pas. Kanata le regarda, incertain, avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de agripper à son cou avec possessivité.

François se redressa, son nouveau fils dans les bras, et il sentit le petit ours se déplacer avant de s'installer sur sa tête. Kanata rit et sourit à son père.

« Mato t'aime beaucoup... comme Kanata... »

François ressentit une chaleur dans son cœur et il caressa tendrement les cheveux de son petit garçon.

« Rentrons à la maison mon fils.

- Oui...Ate... »

* * *

Il regarda calmement ses deux fils se disputer pour il ne savait qu'elle raison. Depuis l'arrivée de Canada, aussi connu sous le nom de Mathieu, une grande rivalité était née entre les deux. Ils se battaient pour tout, savoir qui se battait le mieux à l'épée, qui jouait mieux de la musique, qui cuisinait le mieux, qui était le plus gentil, le plus sage etc etc.

À présent les deux jeunes nations étaient fermement accrochées à ses jambes et n'étaient pas près de les lâcher. François soupira, ses fils étaient vraiment adorables mais tellement fatigants.

* * *

François lisait attentivement la missive qu'il venait de recevoir du continent. Son roi avait été assassiné par un fanatique et son nouveau allait se marier. Il devait quitter son havre de paix et revenir sur le continent pour suivre les affaires du pays. Cela ne lui plaisait guère car il devait laisser ses fils ici, étant encore un peu trop jeunes pour quitter leurs terres.

* * *

François et plusieurs pays étaient cachés derrière un buisson. Ils allaient bientôt affronter leurs adversaires et ils devaient faire le point sur la stratégie.

« Ils vont bientôt arriver. Comme prévu je m'occupe de Danemark et Norvège. S'éleva faiblement la voix grave et dure du suédois.

- Tu va y arriver malgré ta relation avec Markel ?

- Oui. Il ne fait que suivre son peuple. Même si c'est un idiot, il n'y a rien de personnel.

- Hn... si tu le dis... Tu es près Gilen ? Demanda doucement le français.

- Je m'occupe de Autriche et Hongrie. Répondit la voix calme et monotone de Prusse.

- Bien. Laurens tu t'occupes d'Espagne et j'espère que tu n'as prit une de tes herbes avant de venir ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'être dans tes délires alors que tu dois affronter mon frère !

- T'inquiètes François, occupes-toi du Portugal et moi je vais botter les fesses de l'espagnol. Tu te fais trop de soucis.

- Hn... Bon vous les allemands, vous vous occupez de Bavière, du Saint Empire avec Veneziano (bon courage!) et toi le cosaque tu t'occupes de Croatie. »

Saxe, Bohème, Palatinat et Zaporogue, acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement. Les alliés étaient près en en découdre avec cette guerre qui durait depuis de nombreuses années. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et ils dégainèrent leurs armes. Une nouvelle bataille allait commencer.

* * *

Il remercia d'un mouvement de tête le suédois qui venait de finir de bander sa blessure au visage.

Son combat avec Portugal avait été des plus violents, s'insultant et se provoquant s'en vergogne. Il avait réussit à toucher son adversaire à la poitrine mais le brun avait touché son visage avec son arme.

Il avait été coupé du coté droit de son front, au coté gauche de son cou en passant par le nez, heureusement pour lui aucun de ses yeux n'avait été touchés. Il portait à présent un bandage de fortune qui cachait sa cicatrice et le tiers de son visage.

Il remercia sa nature de nation sinon il aurait été scarifié à vie et il aurait traumatisé ses enfants avec cette cicatrice effrayante.

Il se tourna vers Prusse qui attendait qu'il s'occupe de son dos. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs ne pouvaient atteindre cette zone, il avait demandé avec réticence au français de l'aider, ne voulant pas gêner plus que nécessaire.

François admirait son ami, il était une force de la nature, ne montrant aucun sentiment, ne s'imposant que le temps nécessaire, suivant les volonté de son peuple sans s'impliquer personnellement. Si vous étiez envahi,s c'était par le peuple de Prusse et non par Prusse. Peu de nation avaient réussit à atteindre ce détachement et François apprenait beaucoup en côtoyant son ami.

Il finit de resserrer le bandage et posa ses mains sur les épaules larges et froides de son ami. Gilen avait affronté Autriche et Hongrie et cette dernière avait donné un coup particulièrement vicieux dans le dos de l'albinos mais ce dernier avait continué le combat l'air de rien.

« C'est bon, le sang ne va plus couler dans ton dos.

- Merci. »

Gilen se redressa et revêtit son habit militaire, donnant à la nation française un de ses rares sourires. François détourna les yeux sentant ses joues rougirent. Il se sentait toujours gauche face à des nations physiquement plus âgées que lui.

* * *

François resserra son étreinte sur l'enfant dans ses bras et accéléra le pas. Il prit la main de la femme dissimilée par un long manteau noir et bifurqua dans une ruelle sombre. Il surveilla ses arrières et ouvrit une petite porte dissimulée dans l'ombre.

« Entrez ma reine. » Murmura la nation.

La femme acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et entra dans la pièce. François frotta le dos de l'enfant qui était trop calme et suivit la jeune femme. Il ferma la porte à clé et posa le jeune Louis sur une des chaises présentes.

La reine s'avança vers son fils et lui caressa les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et aimantes. Il regarda impassiblement Anne d'Autriche, elle avait toujours été une femme forte et fidèle malgré les rumeurs concernant un certain anglais. Il savait qu'elle était une bonne mère faisant tout pour assurer la sécurité de son fils bien-aimé. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas hésiter à le suivre dans cette vieille maison abandonnée.

« Je vous remercie de nous avoir amené ici mon seigneur France. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé à Louis si nous... nous... » La reine ferma les yeux et essayait de contrôler sa respiration. « Je suis désolé de...

- Ce n'est rien ma reine mais vous devez rester forte pour votre fils.

- Oui... Je ferais tout pour qu'il soit en sécurité ! Déclara-t elle déterminée.

- Et grâce à vous il deviendra un grand roi. »

* * *

_L'État, c'est moi._

François riait discrètement dans son lit en repensant à l'homme qu'était devenu son roi. Il se souvenait encore de cette sombre nuit où il avait emmener le jeune enfant et sa mère loin des troubles engendrés par la Fronde.

Le petit garçon avait bien grandit suivi dans l'ombre par sa mère présente mais discrète. Louis avait été entouré par l'amour et à la mort de Mazarin il prenait en main les rennes du pouvoir.

François sentait le pouvoir grandir en lui, il savait que ce garçon montrerait à la face du monde à quel point ils étaient puissant.

* * *

« Papa ! Pourquoi on fait ça ?! C'est pour les filles !

- Tu as peur de montrer à tous que tu es un incapable Philippe ?

- La ferme Mathieu !

- Langage ! » S'éleva la voix calme mais stricte du royaume de France.

Les deux frères baissèrent la tête et se foudroyèrent du regard. François soupira devant tant d'agressivité, heureusement, il y avait ses filles et son autre fils pour ramener paix et sérénité dans leur foyer mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Ils s'étaient installé à l'arrière de sa maison qu'il avait fait construire en Nouvelle-France où tous ses enfants vivaient en attendant qu'ils viennent vivre avec lui en France. Il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui sa famille allait pratiquer une activité pacifiste : la conception de bouquets de fleurs.

Philippe et Mathieu avaient protesté faiblement d'où cette dispute qui était plus que banale dans la vie de la famille française.

Il n'y avait que son troisième fils, Louis, incarnation de la Louisiane, avec Malika et Mélissa, incarnant respectivement la Martinique et la Guadeloupe, et Marie incarnation de l'Acadie, qui s'étaient mis à l'œuvre sans rechigner.

Louis semblait être le frère jumeaux de Philippe, la seule manière de les différencier étaient le ruban qui attachait leurs cheveux, celui de Philippe étant bleu et celui de Louis rouge, et par leur caractère, Louis semblait être l'incarnation de l'impassibilité sur terre ce qui était vraiment reposant. Il avait juste tendance à maudire toutes personnes l'aillant mécontenté par d'étranges rituels...

Malika et Mélissa étaient deux jolies jumelles aux longs cheveux bruns, aux yeux violets et à la peau dorée. Elles étaient deux petites filles coquettes mais aussi sauvages que leurs frères du Nord. Marie était le reflet de ce qu'il était enfant mais avec les traits plus doux et délicats et les cheveux longs et ondulés. Elle avait un fort caractère et n'hésitait pas à protester et à donner son avis. Elles étaient sa fierté et il était heureux d'être le père de ces petites nations.

* * *

François posa délicatement le panier rempli de victuailles et Mato sur le drap déplié sur le sol. Ils s'étaient tous levés tôt pour venir ici. Une petite clairière loin de tout, recouverte de fleurs et ombragée par d'immenses arbres.

La petite famille venait le plus souvent possible passer une journée ici. Les enfants pouvaient courir, se battre -malgré lui- et se reposer.

Il s'installa tranquillement sur le sol et regarda ses trois enfants venant du nord commencer à se battre entre eux. Louis était tranquillement assis à coté de lui, lisant une des pièces de théâtre qu'il avait ramené de France. Mélissa et Malika s'étaient sournoisement approché de lui et commençaient à jouer avec ses cheveux.

Il entendit des bruissements de pas plus lourds que ceux de ses enfants et se statufia sur place. Il était fréquent que les nations se disputent la possession des colonies avec des batailles et des combats singuliers. C'était naturel mais il l'avait toujours fait en sorte d'être loin de ses enfants. Il figea sur visage dans une expression froide et sévère et se retourna pour découvrir qui était l'intrus.

Il se retrouva face à Oliver richement vêtu d'un long manteau rouge et d'un tricorne décoré de plumes exotiques. Il portait contre son épaule un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges, aux yeux carmins et à la peau dorée. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son rival s'approcher de sa famille, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Angleterre... que fais-tu ici ?!

- Quelle cruauté mon amour ! Tu es si froid avec ton futur mari !

- Hn... »

Il détourna la tête, ignorant la nation trouble-fête et se concentra sur ses enfants. Si Oliver était venu lui professer son amour éternel et tenter de lui faire des avances, cela n'était pas son problème.

Il sentit l'anglais s'installer derrière lui, le prendre dans ses bras et poser son menton sur son épaule. Il s'obligea à ne pas se dégager et pousser violemment le blond loin de lui, il devait être un exemple pour ses enfants et rester calme et composé. Oliver le savait et il en profitait pour placer ses mains baladeuses sous ses vêtements et caresser sa peau sans vergogne. Oliver était vraiment embarrassant quand il le voulait, la nation anglaise apparaissait comme douce et délicate, n'aimant pas la violence et préférant la cuisine mais elle cachait bien son coté provocateur et lubrique.

Oliver commença à embrasser et mordiller son cou, il leva les yeux au ciel. Oliver était vraiment trop embarrassant.

Il ignora les attentions trop envahissantes de l'anglais et leva un sourcil en voyant les regards mauvais que lançait Mathieu au blond. Son visage était inexpressif et une drôle de lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Il ignorait son frère Alexandre, incarnation des Treize Colonies. Oliver le força à tourner son visage vers lui et à le regarder. Il vit le blond s'approcher de lui, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Oliver était vraiment entreprenant aujourd'hui.

Il entendit un grognement et se demanda brièvement ce qui pouvait intrigué l'ourson paresseux. Il vit alors une silhouette blonde passait devant lui et Oliver être projeté contre le sol. C'était Mathieu qui s'était jeté comme une bête sauvage sur son rival.

Oliver tentait de se débarrasser de la furie furieuse, actuellement fils de son amour, qui tentait de lui arracher les cheveux et de lui crever les yeux avec des grognements et des cris de guerre.

François regardait impassiblement ce spectacle, ignorant les éclats de rires venant des petites nations. Il soupira fortement, il posa Mato sur le sol, l'ourson avait pris la fâcheuse habitude, lorsque Mathieu était occupé, de se pelotonner sur ses genoux et de ne plus bouger. Il se leva et prit l'air sévère qu'il portait habituellement quand il devait gronder Mathieu et Philippe quand les deux garçons allaient trop loin.

« Mathieu. Arrêtes. »

Le garçon s'immobilisa et tira une dernière fois sur les cheveux de l'ennemi avant de redescendre. Il baissa la tête, les mains tenant une mèche blonde derrière son dos. Il avait tout du petit garçon modèle repentit.

Oliver avait les larmes aux yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le fils de son élu l'avait attaqué ainsi. Il se mordit les lèvres de frustration, lui ne voulait qu'être aimé par la famille française qui serait bientôt la sienne mais ses plans était mis à mal par ce petit sauvage.

« Explication. Tout de suite.

- Pas besoin d'explications ! C'est juste un sauvage !

- La ferm...

- Philippe, silence s'il te plaît. »

François regarda attentivement le visage de son fils : il avait les sourcils froncé, les joues gonflées et un air contrit comme s'il était dans son bon droit mais personne ne le comprenait. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui, créant une sorte d'intimité.

« Mathieu... expliques-moi s'il te plaît. Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Angleterre ?

- Je...

- Oui ?

- Il-il avait un comportement indécent ! Et c'est mon devoir en tant qu'aîné de défendre ton honneur et je... je... »

Le garçon baissa la tête et commença à renifler, tentant de retenir ses larmes et ses sanglots. Il était rare pour la jeune nation de se laisser aller ainsi, lui qui s'était donné comme ligne de conduite d'être irréprochable et d'être un exemple pour sa famille.

François regarda son fils commencer à pleurer et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Personne n'avait entendu leur échange, l'honneur du canadien était sauf.

« Chut...Calmes-toi mon petit.

- Je-je voulais juste que tu sois fi-fier de moi ! Je...

- Je sais Mathieu... je sais. »

* * *

Il regardait l'anglais boire son thé tranquillement et sentit sa patience disparaître peu à peu. Il n'était pas habituel que des amis se retrouvent dans la journée pour boire ensemble mais voilà, ils n'étaient pas amis et minuit était passé depuis longtemps.

« Angleterre, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

L'anglais posa doucement sa tasse et s'essuya délicatement les lèvres avec un mouchoir brodé, énervant un peu plus le blond aux yeux violets.

« You are so rude with me my sweetheart...

- Hn... et donc ?

- Et bien si tu insiste... j'ai besoin de ton aide...

- Non.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Toujours aussi pressé my dear... Écoute ma requête avant de répondre quoi que se soit, voyons. »

François leva les yeux au ciel devant le flegmatisme de l'anglais, Oliver était vraiment un maître quand il s'agissait de détourner le sujet et d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Je t'écoute mais fais vite !

- Of course my love ! J'ai besoin que tu gardes Alexander pendant quelques temps, je dois m'occuper de certaines affaires en mer et c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour un petit gentleman tel que lui de m'accompagner ! » Déclara le blond aux épais sourcils sur le ton de la conversation.

« Hn...

- Do you agree with that ?

- Oui... mais je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur et encore moins pour toi ! Tu entends rosbif ?!

- Yes my lovely sweetie ! »

* * *

Il était tranquillement installé dans son étude et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Oliver était reparti faire il ne savait quoi et les enfants étaient profondément endormis dans les bras de Morphée. Il resserra les pans de son peignoir contre lui et se détendit devant le feu de cheminée.

Cet instant de paix ne dura pas longtemps car des coups timides contre la porte se firent entendre. François prit une profonde inspiration et resta impassible.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Mathieu apparut, Mato sur la tête et un air renfrogné sur son visage. Ils restèrent de longues minutes silencieux mais il perdit le peu de patience qui lui restait, il ne comprendrait jamais la complexité de ses enfants.

« Si tu ne veux rien en particulier, tu peux retourner te coucher mon fils.

- Je... Commença doucement le canadien.

- Oui ?

- ...

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Oui... »

Mathieu se tut et se mura dans un silence obstiné, les sourcils froncés et les joues rouges. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ses enfants. Il défit la ceinture de son vêtement de nuit et tendit les bras, une invitation muette pour que son fils vienne se consoler contre lui.

« Je... ?

- Oui. »

Mathieu se jeta contre son père, les faisant basculer vers l'arrière et presque faire tomber la chaise à la renverse et eux avec. Il entoura ses bras autour du cou de son père avec possessivité et blottit son nez dans cette chaleur qui l'apaisait tant, cette odeur fleurit qui n'appartenait qu'à son père.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses papa...

- Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr mon fils.

- Vraiment ? Demanda avec espoir le petit blond.

- Oui. C'est ça être parent : apprendre à ses enfants comment vivre et les aimer quoiqu'il arrive.

- Même pour les nations ?

- Oui... même pour les nations. »

Mathieu regarda avec adoration et détermination son père. Il se le jurait, il ferait pour que son père soit heureux et qu'il soit fier de lui.

Il posa sa tête contre le torse de son père et il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, toutes ses craintes envolées.

* * *

« Bon ! Vous êtes prêt les enfants ? Alexandre, puis-ce que c'est ta première soirée avec nous tu peux aller t'asseoir sur le canapé mais je m'attends à ce que tu apprennes quelques chansons françaises pour la prochaines fois. Tu t'en occuperas Mathieu ? »

Le canadien roula des yeux pour la forme et ajusta la position de son Alto. À coté de lui Philippe s'occupait de son violon, Louis était derrière un piano, Marie, Malika et Mélissa s'éclaircissaient la voix et le royaume de France jouait quelques accords à la harpe.

« Que jouons-nous ce soir papa ? Demanda joyeusement Marie.

- _À la claire fontaine_. »

Les jeunes filles sautillèrent de joie, c'était un peu la chanson de la famille et tous les membres aimaient la jouer avec _V'là l'bon vent_.

« Un... deux... et trois »

L'alto et le violon commencèrent à raisonner dans la pièce, rejoint par le piano puis la harpe. Les trois filles ouvrirent la bouche et la chanson commença.

_À la claire fontaine__  
__M'en allant promener__  
__J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle__  
__Que je m'y suis baigné_

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime,__  
__Jamais je ne t'oublierai_

_Sous les feuilles d'un chêne,__  
__Je me suis fait sécher.__  
__Sur la plus haute branche,__  
__Un rossignol chantait._

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime,__  
__Jamais je ne t'oublierai_

_Chante, rossignol, chante,__  
__Toi qui as le cœur gai.__  
__Tu as le cœur à rire…__  
__Moi je l'ai à pleurer._

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime,__  
__Jamais je ne t'oublierai.__J'ai perdu mon ami__  
__Sans l'avoir mérité.__  
__Pour un bouquet de roses__  
__Que je lui refusai…_

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime,__  
__Jamais je ne t'oublierai._

_Je voudrais que la rose__  
__Fût encore au rosier,__  
__Et que mon doux ami__  
__Fût encore à m'aimer._

Les jeunes filles fredonnèrent l'air de la chanson et dans la pièce raisonnaient en harmonie les quatre instruments à cordes.

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime,__  
__Jamais je ne t'oublierai..._

François pinça encore quelques instants les cordes de sa harpe et un silence confortable s'installa dans la chambre, chaque personne présente était comme imprégnée par la mélodie.

Alexandre avait les yeux fixés sur ses genoux, un peu intimidé par cet étrange habitude familiale et flatté d'avoir était témoin de cette complicité. Il ne faisait pas ce genre de chose avec son père, Oliver le couvait la plus part du temps, le recouvrant de cadeaux, de petites attentions mais ils ne passaient pas réellement du temps ensemble. Oliver était trop occupé à séduire Francis et à aller un peu partout pour s'occuper des affaires de son pays, n'hésitant pas à l'abandonner dans les pattes de la nation Outre-Manche. Il secoua discrètement la tête, voulant éloigner ces idées noires et profiter de ce petit moment magique avec le reste de sa famille.

* * *

« Les enfants, voici Versailles. »

Les six bambins levaient la tête et regardaient partout autour d'eux, émerveillés. Il se retrouvait dans une immense pièce nommée _La galerie des glaces, _richesses et lumières se rencontraient et vivaient en harmonie.

« Allons-nous vivre ici papa ? Demandèrent en même temps les jumelles.

- Non. Je préfère vous tenir éloigné des affaires de la Cour mais nous viendrons souvent ici, ne vous en faites pas. »

Il prit dans chacune de ses mains celle de Mathieu et celle de Philippe, qui tenaient celles de leur frère et de leurs sœurs. Il avança tranquillement suivit par ses enfants, qui trépignaient d'excitations, poursuivant la visite de ce lieu qui, il en était sûr, allait marquer l'histoire.

* * *

François cacha un sourire derrière sa main et continua à regarder la pièce représentée devant eux. Le roi, près de lui, observait avec une certaine fascination enfantine Molière, leur protégé, jouer le rôle de l'avare Harpagon. Il était heureux de partager sa passion du théâtre avec son roi et encore plus de la partager avec ses enfants qui essayaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur excitation et leur joie de voir ce spectacle.

* * *

_Je m'en vais mais l'État demeura toujours..._

François serra la main faible et ridé de son roi, ému devant ces paroles. Louis avait été un roi fort et puissant, montrant à tous leur puissance. La phrase qu'il avait dit avec aplomb devant le parlement lui revenait en mémoire et le fit sourire. Il était loin le jeune garçon qui voulait montrer à tous que c'était lui le pouvoir, qu'il le plus grand des rois, le roi soleil.

Son roi avait eut une vie agitée, entre les guerres, ses amours, François avait regardé de loin ces jeux cruels et enfantins, et son si long règne. La nation avait perçut un lancinante mélancolie s'emparer de l'âme de son roi mais que pouvait il faire à part être une présence calme et sûre.

_Je m'en vais mais l'État demeura toujours..._

Son roi lui faisait un dernier cadeau, lui montrant qu'il n'avait été après tout que son premier et plus fidèle serviteur.

_Je m'en vais mais l'État demeura toujours..._

* * *

Il retint un ricanement et regarda ses adversaires qu'il avait vaincu. Le trône d'Espagne lui revenait, il avait gagné et s'en était presque jouissif.

Autriche grattait le sol de son épée, Saint Empire tentait de calmer un Veneziano furibond, Portugal était à deux doigts de briser son arme en deux, son frère Provinces-Unis se consolait en fumant une de ses plantes dont il avait le secret.

Prusse était tranquillement assis près des vainqueurs Bavière et Cologne, et Angleterre était avachit sur le sol, retenant des larmes de frustration, lui demandant avec une petite voix plaintive de lui pardonner, lui expliquant que ce n'était pas personnel et qu'il l'aimait toujours. Il s'obligea à ne pas frapper cet idiot qui était tellement embarrassant.

Il n'y avait que les nations espagnoles qui ne disaient mot. Castille regardait calmement Aragon et Espagne affûtait distraitement la lame de sa hache.

François avança vers son frère espagnol et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun.

« Regardes Julian, à présent nous sommes liés à jamais. »

Le brun à la mèche blanche plongea son regard vert dans les yeux violets de son frère et un sourire, dont il avait le secret depuis cette fameuse nuit à Rome, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Para siempre, hermano... »

* * *

« Papa ! »

Un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans courrait vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, des yeux violets (héritage français que possédaient toutes ses colonies) et un visage en forme de cœur qui lui donnait un air innocent mais qui cachait une véritable chipie.

François serra son fils contre lui, avec ce traité il avait réussit à récupérer Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon après avoir dut laisser la garde à Oliver.

« J'espère que tu as été sage avec Angleterre...

- Je suis toujours sage papa !

- Michel.

- Bon... Je l'ai peut être un peu embêté...

- C'est bien mon fils. »

* * *

Il reprit conscience avec un mal de tête des plus insupportables. Il sentait le plancher bouger sous ses pieds et il se demanda ce qui avait bien put le rendre aussi malade. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était dans la cabine d'un navire. Il ne put se demander ce qu'il faisait là quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit violemment.

Julian apparut devant lui, son habituel et étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il cacha son tremblement, il fallait toujours se méfier d'un Julian heureux.

« Bienvenue sur La Santa Virgen, hermano !

- Julian, on avait dit quoi sur l'enlèvement ? Demanda le français accusateur.

- Hmph ! Mais on peut jamais se voir avec la politique de nos rois. C'est ennuyeux !

- Tu m'as enlevé par ce que tu t'ennuyais ? » La voix de François était froide et elle suintait d'agacement.

Julian frotta sa nuque nerveusement, il avait tendance à oublier que son frère pouvait perdre son sang froid légendaire et faire de lui de la bouillie sanguinolente s'il le voulait. Heureusement qu'aucune nation, à sa connaissance, n'avait réussit à faire sortir de ces gonds _la chose_.

« Hermano... Je voulais attaquer le navire de ce chien d'anglais ! Et puis j'ai ordonné à Romano de surveiller tes enfants... » L'espagnol avait buté sur le dernier mot, il avait toujours du mal avec l'idée que son petit frère soit parent. « Alors ?

- Hn... »

François s'était calmé mais n'était pas très motivé pour attaquer Oliver, quoique son frère pense, il y avait un risque qu'ils perdent et que lui tombe entre les pattes de ce satyre.

« Il y aura Laurens avec nous ! Même si je ne sais pas où il est exactement... Peut être dans la soute en train de fumer je ne sais quoi... »

Il était de plus en plus tenté, une attaque en famille pouvait être intéressante.

* * *

Il regardait à travers sa longue vue, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres qui effraya les membres de l'équipage qui étaient autour de lui. Ce séjour en mer lui faisait le plus grand bien, il avait l'impression de retrouver une seconde jeunesse et de s'encanailler un petit peu.

« Anglais droit devant !

- Maravilloso ! » S'exclama l'espagnol qui avait hâte d'en découdre avec son ennemi.

François se rapprocha de son frère, voulant savoir où était encore passé la seconde nation blonde de leur groupe hétéroclite.

« Où est Laurens ? Pas en train de délirer tout de même ?!

- Pas de risque, j'ai jeté ses herbes par dessus bord. Il faut vraiment qu'on le surveille, il va finir par réussir à convaincre le monde entier de fumer ça.

- Et ce serait merveilleux mais vous êtes encore trop jeune pour savourer les joies que me procure ces plantes, véritable cadeau du ciel ! S'éleva la voix un peu absente du hollandais.

- Hn... Dans tous les cas... Sus à l'ennemi ! »

* * *

François lançait un regard noir à son frère aîné, ils s'étaient fait battre et ils étaient à présent aux fers, comme si l'humiliation n'était pas assez grande. Il tira sur ses chaînes, en vain.

« Je peux savoir comment on a put perdre à trois contre un ?

- Santa Maria, madre de dios ! Cet anglais à encore triché avec sa sorcellerie. Si je le pouvais je lui enverrais la Grande Inquisicon et il sourirait moins cet idiot d'anglais ! Mierda !

- Normalement j'ai pas assez fumé pour dire ça mais... Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi l'espagnol.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

- Silence vous deux ! Oliver arrive ! »

Les trois nations levèrent la tête vers la porte qui laissa apparaître un anglais tout joyeux.

« My Darling ! Je suis heureux de t'avoir attraper ! J'avais peur que tu ne viennes jamais jouer avec moi sur les mers !

- Hn... Je m'en serrais bien passé...

- Toujours aussi drôle sweetie mais ce n'est pas grave car je vais te garder avec moi et je vais sûrement pas te laisser partir avec un long moment mon amour ! N'était-ce pas romantique ?

- Poses un doigt sur la tête de mon hermano et je te tues !

- Ja ! C'est pas par ce que tu as un lapin mignon sur ton épaule que cela va m'empêcher de te fracasser la tête comme une citrouille. » Menaça le hollandais un peut plus vif que d'habitude.

Julian soupira en entendant les délires de son demi-frère par alliance.

« Encore en train de délirer ?! Je croyais que tu n'avais plus d'herbes Laurens ! Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça ! »

Oliver gonfla les joues et fit la moue.

« Bouhou ! Vous êtes méchants tous les deux ! Je vais vous jeter par dessus bord, nah ! Il n'y a que François que j'aime ! Hein chaton ?

- Hn... Ne m'appelles pas chaton... »

* * *

_Travailler pour le roi de Prusse..._

« Si tu étais une autre nation je te giflerais... Mais étant donné que tu es qui tu es, je ne peux t'en vouloir Gilen.

- Oui François. »

François regardait son ami depuis toujours avec sévérité, cette guerre avait été un véritable fiasco pour lui, il avait maigris et tombait souvent malade. Frédérique II n'avait rempli aucune de ses promesses laissant la France exsangue après cette guerre qui ne lui apportait rien à part du vent et quelques blessures bien douloureuses.

Il s'en souviendrai de celle-là, la seule « consolation » que pouvait espérer son roi c'était de se rapprocher des Habsbourg et d'Autriche, même si cela était un coup dur pour son orgueil.

« Tu te rends bien compte qu'après ce qu'à fait ton roi nous n'allons sûrement plus être allié avant un long moment.

- C'est une bien triste nouvelle... mais qu'y pouvons-nous ? Demanda le prussien de sa voix monocorde.

- Oui... qu'y pouvons-nous. »

* * *

Il lisait tranquillement un livre près du feu, entouré de ses alliés et de ses enfants. C'était une sorte de pause qu'il prenait, loin de la guerre, loin de tout.

Nicolaï lisait un livre de philosophie dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, les flammes se reflétant dans ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux miel, leur donnant une couleur orangée, et son éternelle écharpe rouge autour du cou.

Roland était assis au piano à coté de Louis, apprenant au petit blond des morceaux dont il avait le secret. Ses cheveux brun-roux bougeaient au rythme de ses mouvements passionnés et ses yeux bleus glace brillaient de joie.

Willem, couvé par le regard de Luciano, jouait avec les petites filles encore présentes malgré l'heure tardive, qui étaient heureuses de voire une autre nation de leur _âge_ ayant la même couleur de cheveux que leur père.

Bernard parlait calmement avec Lituanie et Pologne de stratégies militaires. Tomas avait pour une fois ses longs cheveux bruns détachés eux qui étaient habituellement tressés. Il répondait impassiblement mais ses yeux noirs sans fond regardaient de temps en temps Franzk. Le blond aux yeux verts forêts se tenait un pas derrière son compagnon la tête baissée, silencieux comme un ombre.

Romano et Julian s'amusait avec Michel, laissant échappé quelques fois de bruyant éclats de rire. Le petit garçon était heureux de pouvoir jouer avec ses oncles qu'il ne voyait que trop rarement.

François, lui, était assis près de Nicolaï, caressant les doux cheveux de Philippe qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Mathieu lui regardait d'un œil perçant toutes ces nations adultes comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de leur expérience en les observant. Il était étrangement calme, déterminé à tenir sa promesse d'être un grand frère modèle et le fait d'avoir un ourson sur la tête ne brisait en aucun son apparence solennelle.

François appréciait cette ambiance calme et apaisante quand il sentit une vive douleur dans son ventre et dans son cœur. Sa main se crispa dans les cheveux de son fils et il commença à tousser violemment dans l'autre. Sa gorge brûlait et il sentait un liquide chaud couler dans sa main. Il regarda et vit le sang rouge vif sillonner lentement sur sa peau blanche. Il une nouvelle quinte de toux le reprit, à lui arracher les poumons et il se sentit perdre pied. Son corps lourd tomba dans les bras de Julian qui avait le visage marqué par la peur.

* * *

Il fixait attentivement le champ de bataille, cherchant furieusement ses ennemis et particulièrement l'un d'entre eux. Il ne pardonnait toujours pas à Oliver d'avoir osé attaquer les terres de ses enfants. Sa seule consolation était qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait ressentit les violents assauts de l'anglais et non ses colonies. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre et trembla de froid. Il était fébrile depuis qu'il se faisait harceler par ce blond de malheur.

Il sentit un bout d'écharpe s'enrouler autour de son cou et un corps dur se coller légèrement contre le sien.

« Tu semblais trembler de froid moy dorogoy... S'éleva la voix froide et dure du russe

- Oui... Ces affrontements contre Angleterre m'épuise, je dois l'admettre... je suis fatigué de tout cela.

- Si tu veux, tu peux rejoindre la mère patrie. Je pourrais soulager tous tes maux. Souffla doucement Nicolaï dans son oreille.

- Hn... Peut être pas tout de suite mais si je deviens trop faible c'est toi que j'irais voir en premier Nicolaï.

- Da... » Une légère note de déception se fit entendre dans sa voix, encore un refus mais cela n'était que partie remise, il avait tout son temps pour que les nations du monde le rejoigne, lui et sa famille. « En attendant, restes fort moy dorogoy. »

Le russe s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant, ce qui était étrange, voir un homme au visage habituellement pierreux et à la carrure immense, montrer ainsi sa joie n'était pas fréquent.

François concentra son regard sur sa cible. Il avait des comptes à rendre avec le rosbif.

* * *

François regarda une dernière fois ses enfants avant de descendre. Il devait rencontrer Oliver et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pour se rassurer il avait fait dormir toutes ses colonies dans son immense lit. Ils étaient ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

Il entra dans son étude et se figea légèrement. Devant lui était Oliver assis dans son fauteuil, un petit air satisfait et debout derrière lui était Écosse.

« Bonsoir Alistair...

- Bonsoir François...

- My kitten ! I'm so glad to see you !

- Hn... Que veux-tu Angleterre, je t'autorise à rester dans ma maison mais sache que ma patience ne tient qu'à un fil. Dis moi ce que tu es venu faire ici. »

Oliver se mordit la lèvre et se triturait les lèvres.

« Un traité a été signé et... tu dois t'y soumettre sans protester. » Sa voix était craintive et elle tremblait légèrement.

François renifla dédaigneusement et lança un regard noir à son rival.

« Que dis ce traité ?

- Que j'ai la garde exclusive de tes colonies. »

Une vive douleur broya son cœur et il recula d'un pas. Une épée à travers le corps aurait été moins douloureuse.

« Tu plaisantes... n'est ce pas ?

- Pas du tout. » il regarda sa montre à gousset. « À cette heure ci, ils sont déjà en route pour le port. Je dois admettre que enfants sont très beaux et si mignons à dormir tous ensemble... il était préférable que tu ne les revois pas. C'est pour ton bien. » La voix du blond aux yeux bleus était calme et mielleuse mais pleine de poison.

François perd son sang froid, _la chose_ s'excitait à l'intérieur de lui et il était à deux doigt de la laisser sortir. Les bras vers l'avant, il se jeta vers la nation anglaise, son cœur remplit d'intentions meurtrières.

Des bras puissants encerclèrent sa taille et le collèrent contre un torse dur. Alistair l'avait rattraper et sa rage augmentait graduellement.

« A-Alistair ! Lâches-moi ! Ordonna le français tout en se débattant.

- Non... Je t'en prie, ne rends pas les choses plus difficile.

- Lâches-moi, lâches-moi ! Je vais crever ce salaud ! Tu m'entends Oliver ?! Je vais te crever ! Je vais te crev.. »

Un coup s'abattit sur la nuque du français et son corps devient mou dans les bras de l'écossais. Alistair serra tendrement le corps de son ancien contre lui, et écarta les mèches collées au visage redevenu impassible de François.

« Hum... je crois qu'il a besoin de temps pour accepter cette nouvelle. Occupes-toi de lui Alistair, je viendrai le voir plus tard. Je dois m'occuper de mes nouvelles colonies après tout.

- Oui Oliver... »

* * *

François souffla un long filet de fumée et reprit une gorgée de vin. Il était avachi sur un des canapés qui meublaient sa chambre mais il n'en avait plus conscience depuis plusieurs jours.

Il se morfondait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé seul dans sa chambre, un bouquet de lys et un message à coté de son lit. Oliver, accompagné de son frère, était parti avec **ses** enfants. Il se consolait en buvant du vin à outrance et en fumant les cigares que son frère Julian lui avait envoyé de Cuba. Il avait réussit à négocier la récupération de plusieurs de ces enfants mais ces derniers devaient rester sur leurs terres et non avec lui. Il se dégradait peu à peu que se soit autant psychologiquement que physiquement.

Il était dans un état déplorable, ses cheveux étaient huileux, les traits de son visage tirés par la fatigue et il avait plus que besoin de prendre un bain mais il s'en fichait. Il était devenu apathique et il avait l'impression que la froide morsure de la solitude s'emparait peu à peu de son âme. Tout cela à cause de cet anglais de malheur.

Il n'avait même plus la volonté de tuer son rival si souvent haï. Il regarda inutilement le cigare rougeoyant se consumer peu à peu. Il perdait de plus en plus la raison, le silence qui règnait en maître depuis peu allait le rendre fou. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore voir ses enfants courir et rire autour de lui mais à présent ce n'était plus qu'une illusion de son esprit malade.

Des coups raisonnèrent contre sa porte et il grogna d'agacement. Il ne pouvait pas finir sa vie dans sa chambre en compagnie de vin et cigare, ses plus fidèles amis dans cette pesante solitude.

« Non ! Sa voix était grave et rocailleuse.

- Mon seigneur France, je vous en prie ressaisissez-vous ! Monsieur Autriche voudrait vous parler ! »

Il en était hors de question, l'autrichien était vraiment la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. Il plaqua un coussin contre son visage et cria de frustration, à moins qu'il tentait de s'étouffer lui-même pour éviter cette conversation.

« Qu'il aille au Diable avec tous les autres !

- Mon seigneur France ! »

Il tourna le dos à la porte, montrant implicitement que la conversation était terminé (même si le jeune laquais ne pouvait pas le savoir puis-ce qu'il était derrière la porte mais cela n'était qu'un détail pour lui), tenant toujours le coussin contre son visage.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Il se renfrogna encore plus et grogna pour montrer clairement que l'intrus était un indésirable.

« France... je suis ravie de te revoir après notre dernière discussion.

- Vas mourir !

- Je vois... toujours aussi charmant.

- Hn... »

Il sentit l'autrichien s'installer dans un fauteuil près de lui et il grogna de plus belle. Il ne voulait vraiment pas voir la tête de son _invité_.

« Je suis ici car ton roi et ma reine ont négocier quelque chose pour renforcer notre bonne entente.

- Oh joie...

- C'est ce que je me suis dit, c'est pour cela que je me suis, de bonne grâce, porté volontaire pour t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. »

François marmonna de manière incompréhensible dans son coussin, à propos d'autrichien complètement idiot qui ne comprenait pas le sarcasme.

« Oui ?

- Rien...

- Bon je t'annonce l'heureux événement !

- Non merci...

- L'héritier de ton roi va épouser la fille de ma reine. C'est merveilleux ! Cette fâcheuse mésentente entre nous est enfin terminée !

- En fait, c'est moi qui vais mourir. »

~A suivre~

* * *

Voila! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait!

Alors Mato signifie ours dans une des langues amérindiennes et ate signifie Papa.

Pour le coup où tous les enfants de François disparaissent d'un coup et bien... j'utilise le Gandalfus ex-machina nah!

Je compte faire des chapitres bonus sur des moments que j'ai survolé comme la période pirate, la vie près de Versailles, les premières rencontres entre François et les autres nations etc etc etc

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui va englober La guerre d'Indépendance, la Révolution, Le Ier Empire, la Restauration, la Monarchie de Juillet, la Seconde République, le Second Empire, la guerre contre la Prusse jusqu'à la veille de la Ière Guerre Mondiale! (Mon Dieu, ça va être compliqué!)

Je vous souhaite une bonne année! (même si je suis en retard...)

Cordialement

:3


End file.
